This is a Story of a Girl Named Roguey
by Monkey Ruler
Summary: In a world of psycho roommates, mutant protesters, and stalking Cajuns, how is a Rogue ever to survive? How the hell should I know? I don't even know where I'm heading with this story. Fun, eh? Rated for Language. This Week: Surprise visitors!
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of a young woman. Not your average fluffy romance with a girl in a room filled with pink plushies and pop idol posters. This girl was _unique_. She was lonely, isolated from years of betrayal and pain. Few she could trust, and even less she could call friends.

She didn't live alone, though. Day by day she would go through life surrounded by others yet alone in so many other ways. She was supposed to be in a place where people were going through the same thing as she, yet even there no one could relate with her.

No one ever saw the poor girl, hidden in the shadows. But she saw them. She saw everything about the others unwillingly, even things they didn't know about themselves. She saw the dark side to everyone yet no one saw anything but the mask she skillfully put in front of her.

This girl filled with angst and trouble, was a mutant. With the power to steal others lives, their secrets, their skills, everything that made them themselves just with one touch. And she had no control over it. It was quite depressing for her to go through life without being able to have human contact. Plus, the psyches in her head from the others she absorbed loved talking to her nonstop. Not to mention the constant betrayals, mutant haters, others trying to take over the world and just general chaos.

Normally, when humans live in a mansion filled with mutants like them, they feel accepted and welcomed, where people would no longer be afraid of them. She was pretty sure they meant for her to feel that way, but it still hurt whenever they winced when she touched them, even after being covered from head to toe, smothered by tights and gloves. They feared her powers, feared getting close. And it hurt her more than she ever let on.

This, readers, is the story of the Rogue.

Author's Note: Yup, I did it. I started another story. Yes, I know I should be updating my other story, but I just couldn't resist. This is probably going to be my crap story, anyway. I don't like how I wrote this. But I don't care. BWA HA HA HA!


	2. Chapter 2

Category: X-Men: Evolution Title: This is a Story of a Girl Named Roguey Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Summary: In a world of psycho roommates, mutant protesters, and stalking Cajuns, how is a Rogue ever to survive? How the hell should I know? I don't even know where I'm heading with this story. Fun, eh? Rated for Language.

"Rogue, get up! We're leaving in, like, ten minutes! You like, totally slept through your alarm! Oh my god, it's the first day of school!" A girlish squeal brought her out of her dreamless sleep and she groaned, regretfully getting out of her bed.

"Nine minutes!" Kitty squealed, running downstairs.

Rogue peeled off her green pajamas, dressing in a long sleeved black shirt and long jeans, along with a spiked collar, combat boots, and her usual gloves. She put on her white and purple makeup, walking down the stairs and somehow getting her backpack.

All of this was in five minutes.

"Hurry up or we're leaving without you!" She heard a mutant yell, too tired to tell who.

"Whatevah." She grumbled, hopping in the back of Scott's car with her backpack while they drove on towards hell.

"So, like, how does it feel to be a senior?" Kitty asked, grinning. No longer was she an innocent freshman. Now she was an semi-innocent sophomore.

"We didn't even get tah school, Pryde." Rogue sighed, already hating today.

"But, like, still. You're a _senior_."

"Yeah yeah yeah, one step closer to freedom." Rogue rolled her eyes, "Heard it all befo'."

"Actually, I was talking about, like, your social status." The Goth raised one eyebrow at the valley girl. Her, Rogue?

"Listen, Ah know you're extremely perky or what not, but Ah.. have _no_ social status. At all. Ah'm a Goth, Pryde, and Ah am _not_ gonna be friends with... those type of people... in a long, long time. So lemme sleep." She said, closing her eyes for a well deserved nap.

"We're here! Have fun at school everyone." Jean said, still in the car even though she already graduated.

When Rogue got a car, not only would she be able to drive herself to school, but the minute she got it she would laugh insanely, gun the engine, and get the hell out of Bayville for a few days, consequences and angry animalistic tracking mutants be damned.

This fantasy occured in a manner of seconds and Rogue blinked before realizing that she would probably never get to live out her dream of staying in crappy motels for a few days and skipping school. She'd probably run out of gas before reaching Las Vegas, too.

"Damn." Rogue sighed. What was the point in coming to school and getting an education when no one would hire a mutant anyway? All of them would just waste their lives away in the manor and fight for "peace" for ungrateful humans who hated us.

"No swearing, Rogue." Jean scolded.

"Bite meh." She growled, trudging out of the car.

Another day wasted.

Author's Note: Ha, a new crappy chapter in the same day. I would post the Baxter Building thing, since I've been neglecting it, but I think that my draft for that chapter is even uglier than this one. Yes, so far it seems superficial and it reminds me of those weird stories where it makes everyone in the story fake and annoying except for Rogue and, of course, Gambit, but I'm working hard for the people's actions to be believable! Don't hate me! Aaaagh! Okay, my mental breakdown is over.


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue walked into the small forest beside the mansion, walking down a path only she knew and reaching a clearing, heading for the largest tree she saw. And snarling when she saw it was already occupied by a familiar face. One that has been bothering her for weeks ever since he arrived here with the rest of the newest recruits. 

"_You._" He cringed slightly, careful not to let her notice. 'You' sounded a lot like 'scum bag' the way she said it.

"Mornin', _chere._" He said with a grin he along with the rest of the world thought of as charming, looking up to see the menacing figure.

"Shut up." She snapped, glaring at him.

"Need anyt'ing, or do you jus' love seein' Remy's face?" Apparently a week in Louisiana amplified his accent ten times and he now spoke in third person unlike when he kidnapped her. Hearing his name coming from his mouth constantly annoyed her alot.

"Yo' sittin' in mah tree." She dragged out each word painfully slow, inching closer to him with each word until she was inches away from his face.

"Don' see y' name on it, _cherie_." He smirked and she pointed above his head to reveal a crude carving of the name Rogue. She looked back at him with an impatient gaze, "Okay, Remy does see y' name. But he's already sittin' here, can't y' let him borrow it?"

"Gambit. Get outta mah spot before Ah try an' see what'll happen if Ah hold onto someone's bare skin fo' too long."

"Remy thought y' didn't want his slimy thoughts in y' head."

"Ah already absorbed yah before. One more couldn't hurt if it'd shut you up."

"Dat hurt, Roguey" He said, playfully putting a hand on his heart.

"You bettah hope Ah never try and hurt ya for real. And don't call me that." She said, grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him aside. She sat against the tree, smirking while feeling accomplished.

"Don' manhandle dis Cajun, cherie!"

"Git outta here, swamp rat. Ah wanna be alone." The glare she fixed onto him would normally have any mutant running for civilization by now, but he just smiled and lazily crawled up to sit beside her, leisurely putting an arm around her that she immediately twisted behind his back painfully.

"What did Remy say 'bout manhandlin' him?" He asked, moving so that his arm was wrapped around hers and her back was crushed against her chest. She struggled for a bit, still on the ground and feeling uncomfortable being this close to somone and not in control. (Note: She meant battlewise, pervs!)

"Ah can do whatevah Ah want. So let meh go and get away!"

"Y' sure askin' alot of Remy, huh. What if he jus' wants t' spend some time wit' y'?"

"Too fuckin' bad, ain't it?" She elbowed him in the gut and wrenched herself away, her face flushed out of anger and embarrassment as she scrambled up to her feet.

"Southern Belle's got a mouth of a sailor." He mused, still on the ground and smirking.

"Fuck you." She spat before stalking away.

Rogue was currently making her way to her room, punching a stray wall when she felt like it. She only made a few dents to the perfect hallway, so Logan, the mansion's own construction worker, didn't have to do much to fix it.

A figure suddenly flew down in front of the fuming Goth and smiled cheerfully. Needless to say, it scared the crap out of her and she jumped a few feet backwards.

"Hi Roguey!" The perky girl said. She had straight blond hair up in a high ponytail and sparkling blue eyes along with super strength and the ability to fly. Her name was typical for the American girl next door. Carol Susan Jane Danvers. A Mary Sue in the making.

Rogue hated her the moment she saw her.

"What do ya want?" She sneered, willing her to go away with her nonexistant telepathic powers. Or telekinetic. Whichever made her vanish.

"I see by your red face and sparkling eyes you were talking to Remy." She said in a sweet voice that made Rogue want to vomit, "Either that or you were attacked by vicious bears. But your clothes are intact and you aren't dead, so I guess you were just done flirting with Remy."

"Ah was not-"

"Right. Whatever." Carol interrupted, her blue eyes having a frosty look in them all of a sudden, "Listen, I know that your whole 'I can't touch anyone' song is sad and all, but that doesn't mean you can flirt with the hottest guy here just to get your kicks, okay?"

"Ah _told_ ya-"

"So back off. I already claimed the Cajun, okay?"

Rogue fumed, not only from being accused of flirting with someone she hated, but for being threatened to stay away from the person she hated. And interrupted both times when she tried to deny such preposterous accusations.

Nobody told the Rogue what to do.

"What're ya gonna do if Ah don't?" Rogue knew she was sounding like one of those stupid annoying characters in movies who were about to have their heads lobbed off, but she didn't really care. The Rogue was angry. The Rogue was also thinking like how most wrestlers spoke before matches.

The Rogue was ready to pummel the blond bombshell.

"Have you ever had your head slammed into the pavement by a woman who could bench press the twin towers?" She asked threateningly.

"That a threat?" Yes, Rogue was going to die if she kept this up.

"It's a warning."

Rogue slowly peeled off one glove and smirked at the flash of fear in the pair of blue eyes she wanted so desperately to surround with an ugly shade of purple (not makeup, people, bruises!) and took a small step forward. She wasn't going to die if _she _was the one with super strength and the ability to fly while she was left twitching on the floor, her skin pale and her eyes dazed. Her green eyes flashed a bright yellow that only brought more fear into the girl's eyes. A flash of the blond on the floor dead came to her head. Okay, Rogue, going too far, she thought to herself. Time for the gloves to go back on.

"Hey, Carol!" A giggling voice said, appearing out of nowhere. As in through the wall, "We're gonna like, go to the mall!" Kitty walked over to the pair and smiled brightly, "Jean's gotta prepare for her big date tonight! Wanna come?"

"Sure," Carol said, putting on a convincing fake smile for the brunette before turning to the fuming Goth, "Rogue? You interested?"

"Sorry, not in this lifetime." Rogue grumbled, stalking away.

Author's Rambles: So, it's another installment. I have part of the story planned, but I still don't know what the hell I'm going to put in between what I have right now and what I have planned. And this will _not _be a typical Romy fic! At least I hope so. It will not have typical enemies! No! Dr. Sinister will not kidnap Rogue and do horrible experiments on her and Remy will not be her knight in shining armor! No! The Morlocks shall not be killed by Sinister, either. Nope. Essex is too overdone. I will have an original enemy, even if I have to get the most pathetic villain ever in existence and make him awesome! Mysterious Fan Boy, here I come! (Note: Mysterious Fan Boy will not actually be a villain in the story. Unless I become really pathetic. Or bored.) This story will not be based on the whole Apocalypse angst. Yes, she'll be overwhelmed by her voices, but the angst will not be heavily relying on just the old Egyptian guy. Wow, I ranted alot. Yesh!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own naught!

"Cajun!"

"Roguey-" Remy said happily before interrupted by the fuming Goth.

"Don't call meh that."

"Of course. Wouldn't dream of makin' y' mad, _mon chere_." He said with a smirk.

"Don't call meh that eithah. The names Rogue, got it?"

"How 'bout givin' Remy y' real name?"

"Not likely," She sneered, getting lost in the vicious cycle of flirts and insults and forgetting to talk to him about what she tracked him down for.

"Why not? Y' know Remy's name. And he lets y' call him anyt'in' y' want." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"It ain't mah business what y' chose t' do with your own life. The only name ya getting outta me is what everyone else calls meh. Rogue."

"So Remy ain't gonna be able to call y' Stripes?" He asked, referring to Logan's nickname for her.

"Ya want meh ta call ya Gumbo?"

"Anyt'in' to make _mon chere _happy." He said, grinning widely instead of smirking for once.

"How can ya live with yahself actin' so pathetic?" Rogue asked, wiping the smirk off of his face and replacing it with a grin.

"Love, _chere_." He smiled warmly and melted her heart for a second. But only a second.

"Is fo' fools who don't know any bettah." She spat, prepared to stalk away for the third time that day.

"Gambit!" An enraged mutant wearing ruby red sunglasses yelled, running over to the pair, "Hey Rogue," He said as an afterthought. Rogue smiled in return.

"What did you do to my car!?" He yelled, getting back to what he approached them for.

"Remy don' know what y' talkin' bout." Remy shot the boy a cheshire grin, making the mutant's face match his glasses.

"You ruined my car!" A vein in his temple throbbed and Rogue put a gloved hand over the fist that was slowly rising higher and higher.

"Scott, relax. What did the swamp rat do tah yo' car?" Her Southern voice seemed to calm him enough to explain what exactly the Cajun did.

"He painted over the white stripes with black."

"That's it? Sugah, you can just paint it over."

"But.. that _scum_ touched my car! He ruined it!"

"How do y' know dat Remy did it?"

"The seats were covered in playing cards and burnt up cigarrettes! You could have hurt the upholstery!"

"_Mais_, that could be anyone."

"Cajun, he's not an idiot. Why are ya even _tryin' _ta deny it was you?"

"T'ief till de end."

"Idiot."

She walked off, finally remembering what she was going to rant at him about but not turning back. What would _he _be able to do about his new stalker, anyway? (Ha, yes, I am calling Miss Marvel a stalker! Bwa ha!)

* * *

After a long tiring day, Rogue made her way into one of the bathrooms littered across the mansion. Water in general always had a calming effect on the high-strung Goth, so when she kicked a half-naked Bobby out of the bathroom with his wet towel trailing behind his screams, she had a soft smile on her face. 

She squirted some shampoo into her hand and rubbed it around in her hair, forgetting all her problems as the hot steam from the water surrounded her. She was calm... she was relaxed... her elbow just rammed into the shower door. Stupid damn small shower.

She wasn't so relaxed anymore.

"Mein schwester! I heard a crash, are you okay?" Kurt ported inside the bathroom, his blue fuzzy form distorted by the shower glass.

"Kurt!" She screeched at her brother, constantly reminding herself that he _was_ family and should not be murdered.

"Answer me Rogue! Did someone hurt you?"

"In the bathroom? Ah just bumped mah elbow on the glass! Git outta here!"

"Sorry, mein schwester! I was just worried!" If she could see him she would probably go easy on him after seeing his sad puppy dog face, but she didn't.

"Ah'm in the SHOWER!" She screeched again.

"Alright, I hear you. I do have sensitive ears you know."

"Kurt!"

"Okay, I'm gone!" He ported out and left the shocked and angry girl to be continuously sprayed by hot water.

"This.. is not mah day."


	5. Chapter 5

It took her two hours to do her homework. 

She considered herself a considerably intelligent being, but her mind wasn't supposed to work on the first day of school, because they're not supposed to assign _homework_ on the first day of school. It was insane.

She was now stalking through the hallways. She needed to go to the bookstore someday, she already read all of her books multiple times up till the point where she memorized it all.

Her mind wandered to life around the mansion and the people inside. First her thoughts strayed to her supposed brother who interrupted her shower. She supposed her plan to shave off all of his hair, dye him green, and mess with his image inducer so his hair was styled like Evan's would be too cruel, and he really was trying to help her in his own demented little brother way.

She could manage with laxatives in the smoothie he's been hiding in his stash.

Her mind then turned to another favorite of hers at the mansion.

Jamie.

If Kurt was her little brother, then Jamie was, well, her younger brother. And the brother she felt the most protective of. True, others cared for him and thought he was cute, but no one really took care of him as much as Rogue did. Especially since he was a boy separated from his parents at such a young age. He was still innocent, something that Rogue should have detested but instead wanted to cherish. It was hard to cherish his innocence when he was having to grow up so quickly and bear through all the troubles of normal mutants.

He was one of the loners, too, whether he liked it or not. Yes, the older X-Men thought he was cute, but that wasn't enough for them to spend time with him. And the New Recruits who were only a few years older than him thought that to be 'cool' like the older mutants they couldn't hang out with the youngest on the team. In the whole mansion, he only had a few mutants he could truly call his friends. He was someone whom she'd looked out for at the Institute, who she'd stick up for.

Just as she was about to think about something else, someone who was supposedly taboo in her mind, she spotted the little boy who she'd been thinking of surrounded by new recruits who were looking dangerous and menacing. So she decided to take action as his older sister, figuratively speaking of course.

"And just what do ya think ya doin'?" Rogue growled, fixing all of the new recruits with her death stare. They all gulped nervously, turning to face the angry Goth. Jamie, however, looked like Christmas came early and shot all of them a smug look.

"Uh, nothing Rogue!" Ray said, the electricity in his hands disappearing.

"Uh huh." She nodded her head slowly, "Jamie?"

"They said they were gonna pound me!" He squealed, and Bobby muttered something under his breath.

"Yah'll got ten seconds before Ah drain yah dry." She said, slow and deadly.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" Jubilee said, pushing her luck.

"Eight, seven," They all sprinted with a speed that could rival Pietro.

"Thanks Rogue!" Jamie said, hugging her around the stomach since he was too short to reach her shoulders.

"No problem, sugah." That boy was probably the only one she called, or ever will call 'sugah'. And it's mainly because he was the only person she thought deserved the nickname, "Wanna get some ice cream aftah dinner? Mah treat."

"Sure!" He said happily, dragging her to his room in the meantime to play video games.

The things she would do for that kid.

Apologies of an Author: Sorry I didn't update on the weekend, school is evil and overbearing. That and I needed to sleep. Sorry again if it's too short, I can only write so much!


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah win." Rogue stated proudly as Jamie's race car fell down to the dark abyss.

"Best one out of sixty four?" Jamie asked weakly, smiling.

"Sugah, who do ya think is gonna win the other sixty three times?"

"Exactly, whoever wins only once out of the whole entire game. It tests your control."

"Wouldn't control be based on whethah o' not ya could steer in a straight lahne?" Sometimes that kid made no sense. She looked at the small watch hidden underneath her gloves and saw it was six thirty, "Tahme fo' dinnah."

"Just one more game?"

"Ya said that twenty minutes ago. Let's go, squirt."

And so Remy saw the two enter the dining room, a smile on both of their faces (Jamie's smile was bigger, obviously). A pang of jealousy twisted in his stomach, but he quickly shook it off. LeBeau's don't get jealous over little kids hanging with their _cheres. _Men don't get jealous of that. And Remy was a man.

It stung a little bit when the two of them sat together at the opposite end of the table from him, as far away as possible, laughing at some inside joke.

He shouldn't be bothered by this. It was only his pride that hurt. He'd been chasing after her for weeks and she'd yet to succumb to his charm. He learned quickly that if she was going to fall for him, she'd had to be convinced he cared. Maybe he'd been a bit overbearing with his shameless flirting, but where's a conquest without a little fun? Yes, that's all that she was to him. A challenge. And the biggest challenge at that. Well, maybe not. That girl, Wanda Maximoff, would be alot worse. But Rogue couldn't kill him as easily. Coma, yes. Bloody painful death, no.

"Remy, can you pass the butter?" He stopped staring at the object of his temporary affections and smiled charmingly at the young girl. What was her name? She was the one who called everyon peasants. Some princess from a land he didn't care to learn. Azarath? Amanda? Amaram? Oh, Amara.

"Sure, _petit_." He said, not even using the name he discovered seconds ago and handing her the plate of butter before his eyes stared back at the Gothic beauty.

Okay, maybe he was a bit jealous.

Author's Note: Yes, I have ventured into the mind of Remy LeBeau. I'm really bad at his character, or any jackass characters basically, which is why his spotlight is extremely short. I like jerks, I talk to jerks, but I have yet to be able to write as a jerk, or get into the mind of jerks. Which is why I like jerks. I get props for trying hard, though.


	7. Chapter 7

Remy was leaning on a wall, waiting for Rogue to get out of school so he could drive her home with his bike hidden behind a bush. Now, to the average human, this would be a caring gesture that would be taken in kindness. Rogue would just find it as a new way for Remy to get under her skin and try to find a way to get rid of him.

Sometimes he just didn't get how that girl worked. That was one of the main reasons why he was so bent on winning over her heart.

"Yo, what you doin' here?" A scared voice asked with masked confidence.

Remy turned his gaze from the sky to the oddly formed mutant standing in what he assumed was supposed to be an intimidating pose.

"Waitin' fo' someone." He shrugged, returning his eyes to the sky. Ooh, one was shaped like a penguin.

"You waitin' for Rogue, aren't you?" His eyes snapped back to the ugly frog boy with his eyelids narrowed. The Toad took a slight step back when seeing the strange glow in Remy's black and red eyes.

"Why do y' ask?"

"Well, no reason. Sometimes she just goes on about how you won't stop buggin' her."

"Remy didn't know deh two of y' got along so well." Remy drawled, Toad apparently feeling more confident now that he was sure Gambit wouldn't threaten to blow him up again.

"Where do you think she disappears to all the time, yo? She trusts the Brotherhood, unlike those X-Dweebs." Remy raised an amused eyebrow (eyebrows can think? This is awful!)

"What makes y' t'ink y' so special when it comes to my Roguey?"

Toad rolled his eyes and when the bell rang (talk about timing) he smirked at the Cajun.

"Shut up and learn." The smelly boy said, shooing him behind a corner.

"Hey, Rogue, what's cracking?" He said to the Goth as soon as she showed up.

"Wanda and your lame nicknames." She replied, shotting him a teasing grin, but a grin nonetheless.

"Eh, she's just playing hard to get. Wanda loves me." Rogue rolled her eyes as usual. She seemed to do that alot around Todd whenever he even thought of Wanda.

"She loves to hurt you. Seriously, if you do get together she's going to give you a lot more scars in the bedroom then she ever did hating you." A misty expression came over his face before he cringed.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel loved, yo."

"I'm just that kinda girl. Hey, do ya know where the swamp rat is? Ah'm tryin' ta avoid him."

"How should I know where that psycho French reject goes?" Remy's eye twitched.

"Oh yeah, Lance told meh about how he almost blew ya'll up." She looked at her watch and cursed, "Sorry, Ah gotta go. Ah smell gumbo anyway, that's never a good thing."

"See ya 'round, Rogue."

"Bye, Todd."

"She called y' by y' name." He stated bluntly, coming out from his hiding spot.

So far, in the months he's been bothering her, she's never called him Remy. Just Swamp Rat, Cajun, and on the rare occasion, Gambit. He hardly ever heard her refer to someone else in the mansion by their first name either. The only ones he could remember at the top of his head were Jamie and Kurt, and even then she called them "Squirt" and "Elf'" or "Furry Pain in my Ass".

"Oh yeah, she calls all the Brotherhood by our names when we're not on the battle field. Most of the time. The only time she calls Fred "Blob" is when he won't give up the food."

"His names Fred?"

"Yup. Rogue's like our family, yo. The first girl to grace the Brotherhood and not try and blow us up."

"How come she's livin' wit' deh X-Men, then?" He felt it unbelievably sad that he was quizzing the _Toad_ for information on the Rogue.

"It ain't my business to tell, dawg. We miss her and all, along with her food," She could cook? "But we ain't gonna force her to come back. Much as I hate to say it, yo, she's better off with those geeks."

"How noble." He sneered.

"Ya gotta look out for your own, yo. It's the rule of nature."

"Gerbils and hamsters eat their young if deh mothers are stressed." He said, naming off the first cannibalistic creature that was cute and fuzzy. Toad, looking shocked by this new information, stepped back from the Cajun.

"The rule of nature for frogs. And humans."

"Whatever, names don't mean dat much. Just cause she calls y' Todd don't mean y' had deh secret to her heart."

"Ya don't know much about her, do you?" He sputtered indignantly, "To Rogue, identity is everything too her. Did you forget the blue shapeshifting creep already? Ya lucky if she decides to call you by your name. It means she trusts you. Likes you, even. And that's rare."

The frog boy hopped away, leaving Remy to his thoughts and his motorcycle. Names meant everything, huh? Did that mean the Brotherhood knew her name? She wouldn't have told them that.

Would she?

Really, he didn't know much about her other than what he got from Magneto's folders on every X-Men that he had to memorize. Which was basically that she was the adopted daughter of Mystique left in the care of Irene Adler, AKA Destiny, until her powers manifested, leaving a boy in a coma, and she ran to the aid of the Brotherhood before she left for the X-Men for unkown reasons. Her attitude could also leave a grown man crying, but he didn't learn that from a stupid file.

He thought more on the subject of his _belle chere_ and ended up in the mansion garage.

He noticed her Southern Beauty and Cyclops talking a bit away and immediately hid in the shadows. Old habits die hard. His heart grew cold, though, as he heard a few words being exchanged playfully.

She had called him Scott.

* * *

"Hey, shades." Rogue said, wandering into the garage for no reason other than admiring Wolverine's bike. And Scott. 

"Oh, hi Rogue." He rolled out from underneath his car and smiled.

"How was yo' day?" Scott frowned slightly and she smiled reassuringly.

"Fine, the usual."

"Humans o' the Brotherhood?"

"Humans."

"They're not that bad, really, if you can ignore them." She shrugged sympathetically.

"It's hard to if they used to be your best friends."

"Oh." She sighed, "It was easier when the only people we were arguing with were the mutants tryin' tah take ovah the world."

"Now it's like the whole world is against us."

"Atleast we don't have tah freak out about pimples anymo'." She said in an attempt to make a joke. Scott laughed, much to her relief.

"Tell that to Kitty." Rogue smirked and chuckled slightly.

"If she fahnds out ya makin' fun of her, Ah'm not gonna protect ya, Scott." She warned, "That girl's scary when she's pissed." Unlike Jean, Scott could actually tolerate swearing.

"What's she gonna do, phase through me?" Obviously his ego didn't think a girl dressed in pink the majority of her time couldn't hurt him.

"Yeah, and take somethin' precious of your with it." His hands immediately went to his visors and she rolled her eyes, "Ah'm goin' tah do mah homework."

"See you around." He said, cautiously going back under his car.

No one was taking his glasses.

Author's Note: Le gasp! Is it true? Am I actually portraying Cyclops as an actual human being rather then an unbearably suspicious do gooder with the Statue of Liberty jammed up his as? Will he actually have a personality? Yes, I'm going to the_ extreme _with this one. Jean might actually _not _be a nagging smartass bitch with no personality worth a damn.

Are there major flaws in the writing? Things that you find wrong? Are they OOC? Are there even gasp grammaticall errors? Tell me! I just put this together from scraps I wrote when I was bored, or wrote down right this second to get a brand new chapter out to you lovely people. I'm to tired to look for flaws. I need collective criticism. See? I don't even know if I spelled that right or even used the right word. I need your help!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'm only the puppet master, I own nothing

Ah, to be at peace.

Her room was a truly relaxing place. When her roommate was out of the mansion with the rock tumbler.

She could just blast music, lie on her back surrounded by dark and depressing posters (on one side of the room at least) and black and green sheets, reading a nice book by David Seltzer, and relax.

"Hello Roguey!" A perky voice said behind her. She sighed loudly. Really, she put her whole heart (and a few pieces of her lung) into the sigh and made sure whoever was interrupting knew by the sudden pause in her music (thank god for remote controls) and the slight crack in her sigh from how _loud_ it was, that she _really really _ wished they'd drop dead.

Please be brunette. She would feel a little less annoyed if their hair was brown. And their name had something to do with felines.

Rogue felt her neck creaking as she slowly turned around and sat up to face her poster filled walls and her black and pink doorway (the left side was pink and the right side was black)

"Blond." Rogue said bluntly, glaring at the obvious blond. Probably fake.

"Thank you." Carol said, as if the angry Goth was paying her a compliment.

"I thought ya were gone."

"And I thought you were going to leave Remy alone." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ah didn't even talk tah the Swamp Rat!" She spat, clenching her fists. Don't punch her, she thought to herself, the professor wouldn't like that. Resist the temptation.

"Then why was he waiting for you after school? Don't think I wouldn't see that." Her flashing eyes betrayed her sugary tone and bright smile. Stupid blonds (A/N: No offense to actual blonds, but I think Rogue's against them. Blond girls anyway. And redheads).

"What are you talkin' about? Scott gave meh a ride home. Not that you would know, since you can fly." Some people get all the lucky powers.

"You're just saying that."

"So what if Ah was? What're you gonna do about it?" Rogue played with her gloves and smiled coldly at the fear in her eyes once more.

"Rogue?" The two girl's heads snapped to the small voice in the doorway.

"Yeah, Jamie?" Rogue said, her smile suddenly warming at the sight of the mousy brown hair.

"Can you help me with my homework?" She noticed he was carrying his backpack, "Scott's busy and Jean is too nice," Rogue smirked. You are learning well, young padawan, "And you're really good at math."

"I can help you." Carol offered helpfully. Jamie eyed her carefully with calculating eyes, making Rogue even more proud than she already was. Jamie thought about the blond. She was offering to help, but was she as good at math as Kitty was at cooking? On the other hand, Rogue would probably help him, and she was second best when it came to figuring things out to Scott. Maybe she absorbed a math teacher one time. But the blond could be smart.

"Ah'll help ya if Ah ain't got a choice" Rogue sighed, smirking slightly. Jamie took that as an 'of course! You know I love you more than her' and smiled.

"Um, it's okay..." He thought for a second, "Carol. Rogue can help me."

Carol huffed and flew out of the room, barely avoiding the ducking mutant with her foot.

"Is she going through that thing all girls do?" Jamie asked innocently and Rogue playfully hit his head.

"Don't think you can ask a girl without gettin' slapped." Jamie nodded quickly.

"I know, Bobby told me. And Ray. And Roberto. And Scott. And Hank warned me multiple times." Jamie frowned in thought, "Yeah, I think that's it."

Rogue shook her head.

* * *

"Aw, Toad!" Lance groaned, shoving the smelling boy off of him, "Wanda, if you're going to throw Toad into things," He peeled off his vest, deciding it smelled too much like the frog, "Can you not throw him on me?"

Wanda shrugged and nustled deeper into the beaten up couch.

"Oi, what's that smell?" John said, snapping up from his position on the floor and fingering his lighter.

"Toad." Pietro answered automatically, flipping another channel on the tv. Then another. Then another.

"No, somethin' else." It was a familiar smell, one that smelled like trouble. It wasn't kitty smells, he would be in the closet hiding by now if it was, it was more like...

A single playing card floated into the room, a pink aura surrounding it.

"Shit."

Author's Note: I'm really sorry I've been neglecting the stories. I've been trying hard to put one out atleast once a week, but then school is ending in two days and I've been busy with that whole thing.

And the weather's too frigging hot to even think.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's a short chapter, but enjoy **

A loud belch and a bang was heard from the few neighbors they had followed by a scream of terror.

A typical day in the Boarding house, they sighed.

"Moi TV." John said with no emotion, eyes twitching and staring at the burnt television set in front of him. He was too late to stop the explosion, not like he could even with his pyrokinetic powers.

His television.

Never again would he watch teletubbies in his boxers eating Blob's cereal with candles lit around him in a circle.

Never again.

"Sorry, _mon ami, _wasn't really aiming dat time. And deh Blob's belch blew it int' deh noise box." Remy shrugged, not really caring about the small crappy television set. At least his flat screen hidden in his room was safe and sound.

"I was watching something." Wanda said, her eye twitching in time with John's.

"Uh," Remy backed out of the room he previously jumped into and grabbed the scared Toad who shut his eyes. Don't redecorate the room with his guts. Don't redecorate the room with his guts, "I'll just be talkin' t' monsieur slimy boy outside."

The room started to shake and he thought it'd be wise if he just threw a couple hundreds onto the floor from his trenchcoat and flip back outside the window with the screaming Toad in his hands.

* * *

"Jamie, ya got it all wrong!" 

"No, I've got it all right! You've got it all wrong!"

"Sugah, ya supposed to ask the totem pole what the other totem pole would pick, not what he himself would pick."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"That's why they put it on Monkey Escape: Back to the Island. If it was the totem pole that only told lies, then he would say the opposite one that the totem pole that told the truth would pick, and if ya were talkin' to the one that told the truth, then he would say the one that the lyin' one would say, which is the one that would be a lie."

"That's confusing."

"Haven't we been ovah why the question is confusin'?"

"I hate homework." He sighed, trying to figure out the problem in the video game he took out of his backpack as soon as Carol left the room.

"It'll help ya do bettah in life, sugah. Now ask the totem pole what Ah said."


	10. Chapter 10

"Yo, what's the matter... yo?" Toad asked, now backed up against the wall of the Boarding house. 

"What's deh secret?" Remy said in a surprisingly calming voice instead of what Toad expected, compared to his sparking red and black eyes that screamed angry.

"Secret? Oh, the sauce? The secrets slime, yo! Slime!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothin'. He he he."

"How come Rogue calls y' all by y' names, even _Cyclops, _but not me?"

"So ya jealous?" The hold on his color increased and he wriggled around, "Never mind!"

"You.. are going to tell Gambit everything y' know 'bout Rogue. Saturday, two o'clock." Toad gulped at the menacing tone and nodded.

"Sure! Just name the place!"

"Deh coffee shop t'ree blocks away from dis dump."

"That French one?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust before realizing that he was practically insulting the Cajun himself, "Great." He laughed nervously.

"Good."

* * *

Rogue knocked as hard as she could on the doors of the Brotherhood, wondering if they'd be able to hear her if John was still singing about squirrels. The door creaked open, scaring her slightly as she walked in, masking Jamie with her body in case there were intruders other than her inside.

She spotted all of the Brotherhood minus Toad surrounding a scorched TV in silence and she sighed.

"What did y'all do to the TV?" Rogue asked, startling all of them.

"It wasn't us," Pietro said slowly for once, "It-was-that-stupid-French-dweeb-with-his-stupid-cards-and-his-stupid-hair! Stupid-stupid-stupid-stupid-stupid-stupid-"

"Pietro!" Wanda slapped him on the back of the head. He immediately stopped jumping up and down with each "stupid" and pouted, crossing his arms.

"Gambit." Pietro said finally.

"He blew up your box of entertainment?" Jamie asked in disbelief, "How cruel can he be?"

"Who's the pipsqueak?" Lance asked with crossed arms.

"Ah was gonna introduce y'all tah one of the few cool mutants at the Mansion, but it seems ya should start preparin' a funeral fo' ya TV instead." She shook her head, "That was one of the only things that Ah loved in this house. Where's Todd? Did Wanda throw him on the roof again? Ya know how he hates the roof evah since y'all used him to fix the TV."

"No, Gambits threatening him outside."

Toad flew threw the window with a shriek and landed in the wall across from everyone.

"Never mind."

"Ah'm just gonna leave. Say buh bye to the crazy people, Jamie."

"Bye bye!" Jamie said, waving cheerfully, "Have fun fixing the crazy orange guy in the corner!"

"Moi TV.." John muttered, leaning back and forth in the fetal position and petting his lighter.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine once we buy a new TV with the money that the French dude threw at us." Blob said, saying the longest sentence ever heard from him compared to his lines on television.

* * *

Crap, Rogue was here. Why was she here? Oh yeah, because she _likes _the Brotherhood. She couldn't know that he was asking Toad about her, she'd hate him more than she does now. Or worse, she'd think that he's desperate.

"Y' tell anyone about dis and deh next meal Gambits gon' have is gon' be fried Toad."

"G-got it."

Remy threw Toad through the window as hard as he could and smiled at the scream he heard. No wonder everyone beat Toad up all the time.

It was a great stress reliever.

* * *

"So you don't think they can help us prank Carol?" Jamie said as they started their walk back to the mansion.

"Don't worry, Jamie. With your little kid charm and our powahs, Ah'm sure we can git back at her ourselves."

"Are you going to have to absorb me?"

"If it comes down to that, yeah. Don't worry, ya'll still be conscious."

"Joy."

**Author's Note (Please read!):** So, I come to ask all the reviewers which I am eternally grateful to for your opinion on how Carol should get hers. I have some ideas, but they're probably not as good as things that other people might come up with. Or I could combine every single idea for pranks together and attack her with it. Think outside of the box, people. No powers are out of Rogue's absorbing ability when it comes to Carol.


	11. Chapter 11

"J-Man," Rogue whispered into her walkie talkie, "All perimeters clear?" 

"Affirmative Shark." (He couldn't say schalk, which was one of the many that showed up on online translations for Rogue in Dutch)

"Good, commence operation 42."

"What are the first forty one operations?"

"Just do it, J-Man."

"Aye aye Shark."

Jamie slowly walked into the rec room where the majority of the students were, including Jean, the telepath. The rest of the students were asleep and the teachers chose tonight to go to some conference, only leaving Storm, Hank, and the Wonder Pair (Jean and Scott). Way too easy.

So Jamie would turn his charm on and act in a way no other mutant would dare.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Jubilee was usually the first ones to cave in to Jamie's adorable looks. The rest of the female populations followed after a few minutes, surrounding him and doing other things that would have the men in the room look on jealously.

Life was good.

* * *

Rogue snuck through the halls, using tricks she remembered from past mutants she absorbed to make sure no one heard her as she phased through Carol Danvers door. Kitty didn't even notice she tapped her. 

Rogue slowly opened her bag that had absolutely no zipper, thankfully, and started smirking.

The two mutants shared an evil laugh in their minds, both going unnoticed by Jean.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in the mansion. As in it was the weekend. Rogue was reading a book in the rec room, Jamie was playing Monopoly with Rahne, and the rest of the mutants were doing other things in the room that Rogue didn't give a damn about. Except for the Cajun, of course, who was on the sofa,_ her_ sofa's, arm and leaning over her. She was used to it, though, after many weeks of him reading over her shoulder and managed to get through her books in semi-peace.

"Oh my god!!!" Carol suddenly ran into the rec room. Of course, no one could really tell that it was Carol until they got a view of her bright pink pajamas with the words "hottie" on her chest.

"Carol?" Jami asked, holding in his laughter. Rogue was a better artist than he thought.

It looked like first, Rogue decided on giving her the 'sad clown' look with her blond hair in two pig tails and the appropriate makeup, then she decided to spray paint her hair bright green (A/N: Never spray paint someone's hair, especially yours. It gets all nasty like if you put regular paint in it and it dried, only worse, because it stinks, it's sticky, and the only way to get it out is if you cut it off). Then Rogue probably decided it wasn't enough and wrote a big Anarchy sign on her face with eyeliner.

Carol's arms were covered in super glue and feathers, giving her the look of a big bird. Jamie could tell it was super glue because Carol tried to take off some feathers, and her skin was a bright red despite the fact that she had super strength. Yeah, the glue was that good.

Jamie thought she would look awesome if she chose to fly up up and away.

"Who did this!?" She wove her feather colored hand in front of the group of shocked mutants and Bobby burst out into laughter, "You!"

"Hey, it wasn't me! I'm just appreciating pure genius." Bobby laughed, holding up a hand in defense.

Soon, all the mutants were laughing at her. Rogue, hidden behind Remy, even managed a snicker or two.

Speaking of Remy, Carol soon looked to see how he was taking this. He had his eyebrow raised for a second before he smirked and let out a deep chuckle heard by the embarrassed teen from all the way across the room.

She ran out through the doors she previously knocked down and ran to the showers.

"Remy guesses dat Carol was brutally attacked by deh makeup chicken last night."

"Yeah, pretty funny right?" Remy smirked and leaned closer to Rogue, something she thought was impossible until now.

"Remy never knew y' were dat evil. He'd hate to see you pissed off at him."

"Then ya must be one angry swamp rat." She spat, shoving him off the sofa and walking out of the room.

Author's Note: Sorry it took awhile to post this, I was thinking of a way Rogue could get back at her that wasn't so evil yet would have me laugh if I'd seen it in real life.


	12. Chapter 12

Rogue sat on a stool in the kitchen, stirring a spoon in her tea. Yes, she drank tea. When they were out of coffee.

Carol had yet to figure out that yes, she was the one who ruined her precious hair. It's not like she mortally wounded her, though. That would be too much effort and Carold didn't really do anything so bad other than annoy her.

Oh crap, now she was feeling sort of guilty.

She frantically racked her brain trying to find some way that the annoying girl had done her wrong and came up with nothing, other than threats to keep away from the Cajun and annoying giggling.

Why did she hate her so much more than the redhead, the second mutant here she disliked, that she would cause her emotional damage?

Well, Jean didn't giggle. But the rest of the female population giggled like Carol and she didn't prank them. She let Bobby do her dirty work by freezing their stuff.

And Jean didn't threaten her to stay away from Remy.

Swamp rat.

Not Remy.

Dirty little Cajun thing that bothered her to no end. He was arrogant, insufferable, egotistical, bigoted, handsome, charming, sexy. Agh!

Please say she didn't ruin someone's hair because they were trying to keep her away from Rem-swamp rat!

Now she felt sort of actually guilty.

"Why are you here? Hm?" Scott asked suddenly, causing Rogue to jump slightly and spill some of her tea on the marble counter.

Wasn't she alone just a second ago?

She picked up a dishrag and started wiping up the mess, raising an eyebrow at the boy in sunglasses.

"Ah was thirsty."

"I meant here, at the mansion." Was he going to throw her out if her answer wasn't good enough? Did he find out what she did to Carol?

"Ya mean livin' here?" He nodded, "Uh, to find control fo' mah powahs." That was too selfish! Think of a better reason! "And tah faight fo the name of justice?"

"Sounds like you're not so confident." He said with a smirk.

"What's yo' problem anyway?" Crap, why did she always have an attitude? Her room was on the line! He's going to kick her out of the mansion! Oh, wait, the professor wouldn't stand for that. He's into peace and mankind, never turn away from a mutant in need, that kind of useless crap. Paranoia all better now.

"I've had to endure three hours of Carol sobbing in Jean's arms about her perfect golden hair." Rogue sighed with a slight smile.

"Blonde bimbo."

"You do know that she's drilling me about finding who did this to her."

"She is?" Rogue asked disinterestedly. True, she was sort of feeling guilty about it, but that didn't mean she actually had to show the slight feeling of remorse.

"Yes. And I have a few suspects already." She snorted at Scott's term.

"And who are yo' _suspects_ for this heinous crahme?"

"The students who have shown particular distaste towards the new recruit."

"Anyone with half a brain?"

"Berzerker, Boom Boom (surprising! No?), Gambit, Multiple... and you." It was obvious that Ray didn't like blond idiots. He wasn't like Roberto who liked pretty faces and his temper couldn't stand her obnoxious giggling. Rogue thought that he was okay compared to the rest of the recruits. She was a little surprised that Tabitha didn't like her, but then vaguely remembered Carol flirting with Pietro after he and Boom Boom came back from the movies. Jamie was just smart.

She wondered why Swamp Rat didn't like her, though. She thought he'd use her pathetic affections to boost his ego or something.

"Gambit doesn't like Bubbles(A/N: I took that from Powerpuff Girls, people. I thought blond.)?"

"She's one of the only people that Gambit hasn't flirted with." She nodded.

"So how is yo' investigation comin'?"

"I figured that yesterday when Jamie turned his charm on, he was distracting the majority of the mansion while the culprit carried out the crime."

"And out of the othah fo' suspects...?"

"We both know you did it, Rogue." She smirked and leaned back, staring at Scott while he tried not to smile.

"Ya gonna tell her?"

"I think she already knows."

"Ah should start hidin' in the fort, huh?" Scott ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes, not like anyone could tell.

"Isn't Xavier's dream about humans and mutants coexisting together in peace? And shouldn't, as followers of his dream and X-Men, support the idea of also humans and mutants getting along with their own kind? By trying to separate mutants and push them farther apart and against each other, you individually are ruining the chances of Charles Xavier's dreams from ever coming true."

"Yah stole that speech from Jean didn't ya." She said dryly, not even bothering to state it as a question.

"She told me to recite it to whoever pranked Danvers. How could you tell?"

"Ya too wrapped up in combat to think of anythin' that long yourself that doesn't concern battle strategies."

"Ouch, Rogue," He chuckled, laughing off the unexpected burn, "That hurt."

"Sorry, Captain. Ah only speak the truth."

"Captain?"

"Would ya rathah me call ya master?"

"Well..."

"Jeannie ain't doin' well ta knock yo' ego down a few pegs." Rogue sighed, a teasing grin gracing her features, making her face shine happily despite her Gothic makeup.

"Who says my ego is too big?" He frowned playfully. It was times like these when Scott could let loose that Rogue really cherished. It was when she got to see the real him, not the cover he put up everyday for everyone else. He could say the same about her, "It fits in my head just fine."

"Maybe it's not a stick shoved up your ass, it's yo' ego." She teased, reminding him once more that all the students in the manor, some even at school, thought he had something pointy shoved up somewhere it shouldn't be.

"I'm not stiff!" Scott exclaimed, trying to maintain whatever was left of his dignity after talks with Rogue. She was a good friend, but tough. Really tough.

"Right, Scott. Course ya are." She rolled her eyes and looked off to the side, wondering how her leader would react, and how she could hide her laughter.

"I'm not." He said, his lips almost pouting.

"Prove it then." Her eyes sparkled brightly as she wondered what things she could do with the poor unsuspecting color blind mutant.

"How? Rogue, your face is starting to scare me. Is it healthy to grin that much?"

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe to be here?"

"O' course. We ain't breakin' the law, so what's to say we can't be here?"

"How are we not breaking the law? We've snuck into a theme park. A closed theme park. One that's closed for good."

"That's when all the fun happens."

"Where? It's _closed_."

"Fo' little kids who don' know any bettah."

"What have you gotten me into?" He sighed, raising a hand to rub his forehead. As soon as it was near his face, though, it was yanked away and pulled towards the Fun House, "Are you going to murder me here?"

"Ah ain't gonna murder you, Scott. Geez, relax. Ah told ya you're stiff." Knowing what would happen, Rogue smirked as the mutant stood considerably straighter and walked faster, not needing to be dragged. That didn't mean she let go of his hand, though. Crushes fade slowly.

"I'm not stiff." He said.

"Great. Let's go party, then." He frowned at the word party. Then noticed that she looked different. Her normal outfit consisting of blacks and dark green were exchanged for a black see-through shirt with a red tanktop underneath, blood red pants, and black boots with silver buckles instead of the usual green. Her eye makeup was different too. She was still as pale as ever, but this time her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner instead of purple everywhere and her lipstick was traded in for a more natural wine red color. In a dark morbid way, she looked.. pretty.

"I don't think I'd fit in." He said, realizing that this was probably where the people Rogue usually associated with hung out. And he stood out as much as Rogue did when she was in school.

"Don't worry about it," She smiled reassuringly, something very unlike Rogue and led him inside, "They won't mess with you if you're with me."

As soon as the two walked in, they were surrounded with dance music and faces crowding the mirrors around them. Rogue led the lost boy into the heart of the building, navigating her way through crowds of people Scott couldn't differentiate from their mirror images. Despite what Rogue said, Scott was fixed with glares from people with mohawks and chains that intimidated him, slightly. He didn't let it show, though. He faced Apocalypse, Magneto, and other miscellaneous things that made them seem like colorful butterflies. That one kid with the spiked gloves unnerved him a little, though.

Rogue seemed to fit in just fine, though. She was greeted with small smiles and shouts of her name, all which she returned with equal enthusiasm. Nobody tried to touch her, though, and as they walked a small bubble of space surrounded them at all times. Maybe they knew from experience not to go near her. Scott was glad that Rogue was happy, though, even if it wasn't with the students in Xavier's.

"Anyone try tah eat you yet?" Rogue asked with a grin, finally turning to face him.

"No, I think they were waiting for you to walk away." He replied.

"Ah can't let that happen." She exclaimed with mock worry, "Logan might have tah take over yo' leadership position!"

The two of them cringed in unison when imagining what Logan would do if he was the leader of the X-Men team.

"Ya ain't allowed to die until Ah leave the mansion." Rogue decided, nodding to herself in confirmation.

"You only want me alive to keep Logan away?"

"Nah," She said, smiling slightly before smirking, "Yah're a good punching bag."

"How am I a good punching bag?"

"Yah squishy and yah don't move around as much."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"You sound lahke Kitty."

"Her personality is addicting."

"Like a bubblegum monster that keeps running after yah and stickin' to your hair."

"Has anyone told you how strange you are?"

"You do at least three times a week."

"I do?" She tapped her head, "Oh."

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update in awhile. I've been busy with.. actually, I don't know what I'm busy with, but it seems to take up alot of time.


	13. Chapter 13

The pair of mutants burst through the front door of the mansion, laughing loudly. Needless to say Beast dropped his twinkie in shock. Darn sugary piece of heaven! It's yumminess is contaminated with the floor. 

Rogue looked no different than before, but Scott was a wreck. He had various bruises on his face and a couple of long chain necklaces around his neck. The two had red party hats on each of their heads and a noisemaker was in Rogue's hands. She blew on it and it made the usual strange kazoo sound that annoyed so many.

"Scott?" Jean asked warily, staring at the mess that was her boyfriend.

"Yes, Jean?" Scott answered, a bright smile on his face as he stumbled over his feet.

"Are you drunk?" She asked in disbelief, smelling the alcohol from where she was ten feet away from the two of them.

"I don't know." He said thoughtfully, frowning in concentration, "Am I?"

"Oh, Scott." She walked over to him, her nose wrinkling slightly, "What did Rogue do?"

"Excuse meh?" The slightly wasted anti-social mutant who was unable to touch anyone asked, putting a gloved hand on her hip, "And what makes yah think it was _mah _fault that Scooter's drunk with a punk's substitute for mardi gras beads hangin' around his neck with bruises coverin' his face?"

"Rogue, you know I didn't mean it that-"

"The hell yah didn't! Do yah always gotta be this condescending and still act like yo' this perfect angel!? He's the one who cut loose and had a couple drinks, he's the one who got in a fight and won, and he was the one who got the chains as a trophy!"

"Scott, is this true? Did you really get in a _fight_?"

"Yup." Scott giggled in a very unmanly way, "According to Rogue I've officially been 'accepted by her people'."

"See? Scott's happy! And here ya are drillin' meh about getting him drunk!" Rogue yelled, throwing her arms into the air. Apparently intoxication ruined all of her senses of perspective. Jean frowned and put both her hands on her hips.

"Now, Rogue. I don't think that's fair. I wasn't drilli-"

"Whatevah!" Rogue cut her off, storming out of the room.

Rogue stalked down the halls, walking into the first open door she saw and slamming the door shut. Stupid perfect redhead. Blame her for getting Shades drunk. He took a drink of the punch first, not her.

There she saw a depressed Carol wincing every time she pulled a feather off of her arm, chunks of blond hair hanging in her face. Rogue felt that gnawing sense of guilt again and was about to say something, an apology or something but not really, when Carol turned her gaze to Rogue and glared.

"You did this to me!" Carol shrieked, shoving Rogue backwards.

Oh, no. Nobody pushed around the Rogue!

She sounds like a wrestler. Nobody touches the Pummeler! For the Pummeler was unde_feaaatable_!

"Ah gotta say, though. Ah'm lovin' the chicken look. Have ya tried flyin' yet?" Carol threw a punch and Rogue immediately ducked and moved behind her, pushing Carol's back while she was still swinging, "Ya remind me mo' of one of those big animals with the small brains. Maybe yo' Blob!" She frowned for a second, "Nah, that's mean. He's too smart fo' yah. Did yah know he reads Shakespeare but he can't read a textbook tah save his life? It's like yah, only you read Vogue! Or do yah just look at the pretty girls? Ah always wondered about you, way too obsessed with Gambit fo' someone straight."

Carol turned around again and pounced on Rogue, trying to beat her head in until Rogue kicked the blond off of her.

"You should talk! Do you know what all the kids at school are saying about you?"

"Yeah, yeah, they all think Ah'm a gross gay Goth, no pun with the alliteration, who was pahnin' after Risty and when Ah supposedly made a move she freaked and moved back tah England." She rolled her eyes. Stupid kids. "Please, Risty was mah evil adopted blue mothah in disguise who was spyin' on the X-Men through meh who aftah Ah found out aftah absorbin' and havin' a power surge latah used meh tah release the strongest mutant in the world. And Ah pushed her off a cliff. Did yah heah? She's alive, of course. The statue of her wasn't really her frozen in stone." She said all this in a mocking cheerful tone, a crooked grin forced onto her mouth.

"You're sick! What the hell does Remy see in you?"

"Well, atleast he's not chasin' aftah _you_. Apparently he does have limits."

"Ladies, ladies!" A smooth Cajun accent cut into their glaring and semi-cat fight, along with a long silver bo staff, "Remy knows he's attractive, but dats no reason t' fight over him, _non_?"

Carol smoothed out her mess of a hair that she recently cut.. a lot to get the spray paint out and smiled at Remy.

"Of course not, honey!" She said sweetly.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Yeah, who would fight over a stinkin' rat like _you_?"

"Aw, _chere,_" Remy said, ignoring Carol completely, "Y' words are too kind."

"Only fo' you, Cajun." Rogue brushed imaginary dust off of her clothes and seemed to sober up since she just realized she was in a pink room decorated with posters of boy bands. It was like what Kitty wanted their room to look like. Luckily Rogue's half of the room was black and green, but this room was just awful. And happy. Too happy, "Ew. Ah'm outta here. Swamp rat, Ah wanna watch a movie."

"Comin', _chere_." He said, following Rogue out of the room like a puppy. How cute.

* * *

"What y' plan on watchin', _cherie_?" Remy asked her, slipping next to her onto the couch and wrapping one arm around her that she immediately threw off. She just turned on the television when the Swamp Rat followed her. He was getting slower, she actually had a moment of peace. 

"Ah'm watchin' the news, Gambit."

"How 'bout watchin' somethin' mo' entertainin'?"

"What would you consider entertainin'?"

"Not'in' dat has to do with the tv." He smirked.

"Ya sick."

"Y' know y' love dis Cajun."

"Like Ah love a pain in the ass."

"Come on, why y' hate me so much?" She stared at him in the eyes, a sadness shown on her face but covered up by the coldness of her expression.

"Cause ya want ta be near me."

"_Chere, _bein' close t' someone ain't deh end of the world."

"But it can be the end of mine." She muttered, looking away and crossing her arms.

"Y' ain't gon' die just from trustin' me."

"No, but Ah sure ain't goin' through the pain of bein' betrayed again."

"Not everyone's out ta get y'." He cautiously put a hand on her elbow, smiling when she didn't punch him.

"No, but they still manage ta hurt meh just fine."

"Remy ain't gonna hurt y'."

"People never really mean to, do they?" She faced him again, this time with unshed tears shining in her eyes. They both knew she would never really cry, but at least he knew she was human now.

"Rogue?" A tiny voice said from the doorway. Jamie stood, a frightened look on his face as he stood there in his pajamas (He doesn't wear footsie pj's by the way. Regular long pajama pants and a baggy shirt), clutching a pillow like it was his lifeline.

"Jamie? You okay, sugah?" She asked him with a concern in her eyes that Remy never saw when she looked at him. Nor did she ever ask him if he was okay. If he got hurt, she just laughed and called him an idiot. And her voice was never that soft. And she never called him sugar.

"I-I had a nightmare." Jamie said, rubbing his face and clutching his pillow to his chest.

Remy, slightly miffed that the moment was ruined, grunted and crossed his arms.

"Den go watch tv or somet'in'." He mumbled. Rogue smacked him on the arm and approached Jamie.

Rogue hugged the poor child and sent a glare towards Remy's direction before turning back to the sad mutant.

"Aw, don't worry, sugah. 'S just a dream." Remy stood gaping as the supposedly sad and sniffling 12-year old sent a smirk in his direction over Rogue's shoulder. That little kid was going down.

"But, _cherie_-"

"Not now, Swamp Rat. Ah'm gonna watch a movie with Jamie in his room." She held the boy's hand and started walking away, before turning back to add one last thought, "And Ah'm not yo' 'deah'."

So Rogue left the poor Cajun all alone and rejected.

Author's Note: Yes, readers, I have done it. I made Scott drunk, Jean made a mistake (that pissed Rogue off. The redhead should be careful with her wording when a scary Southerner is drunk), had a bit of Romy, and talked about Jamie's adorableness. All in one chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

The park was the best place to find bugs. They seemed to be more relaxed in the open field and the trees. No frogs were going to jump out of a pond and eat them. Except for Toad. But he wasn't in a pond, so it was okay.

Toad was sitting still, eyes slanted and looking for his prey. It seemed that there were hardly any bugs at all.

But then, he saw a dragonfly sitting on a blade of grass, it's wings fluttering softly. Toad crawled towards it, almost there. His mouth opened, tongue ready to fly out and catch the winged blue thing.

Someone tackled him.

"Aaah!" Toad tried to hop away, but the trenchcoat obsessed mutant already had a hold on his shirt, "We already had the lesson!"

"Dat wasn't a lesson, _homme_. Dat was you stutterin' and Remy wastin' ten minutes o' his life." Remy glared evenly, looking exhausted from lack of sleep with circles under his eyes and tangled hair hiding his unnaturally colored eyes.

"It was the most frightening ten minutes of my life, yo!"

"How 'bout seein' Rogue and Scooter boy comin' home wasted?"

"The Fearless Leader drunk? Please, yo. I've got _some _sense." He laughed until looking at the frightening look on the Cajun's face. Oh, "So, you're mad that the Scooter got there before you?"

"She'd rather spend time wit' deh boy and his stick." The one up his ass, people. "Why?"

"Uh... m-maybe you're comin' on too strong?" He said weakly. Remy raised an eyebrow, "W-well, Rogue is the person who likes to spend time isolated a-and that stuff, yo."

"Rogue don't really want t' be alone, she only acts dat way cause o' her powers."

"But her powers are a big thing to her," He reasoned, slowly getting over his fear, "Trying to get too close to her would make her feel trapped, and she'd be afraid to hurt you."

"Don' she know dat Remy don' care 'bout bein' hurt? 'S enough just to spend time wit' her."

"She thinks you're just toying with her because of your reputation. She thinks she's just a challenge for you." He frowned suddenly, red eyes flashing.

"Who made y' an expert on Rogue anyway?" He sneered before walking away.

Toad shook his head sadly. The dragonfly flew away.

* * *

Rogue awoke to soft snores. Strange, seeing the most noise Kitty made when she slept was a sleepy giggle. She opened her eyes to see a boy with mousy brown hair and a pout. Jamie. His face was buried in his pillow, curled up like a puppy while she was sprawled out on the opposite side of the bed, still in her regular outfit. That boy was just too adorable for his own good.

She glanced at a clock, seeing that it was around noon. She wondered how Scott was faring. She knew too well the affect of hangovers, but had absorbed Logan just enough times to have an immunity to the evil splitting headaches.

"I come baring Advil." Rogue called through the door, receiving a loud groan in reply. Taking it as her cue, she opened the door, pills and glasses of water in hand. She looked at the tired mutant sprawled on his bed, fully clothed, and held in a chuckle.

_Aw, he's so adorable!_

_That's your infamous leader? He looks horrible._

_Feed him Tylenol.. DO IT!_

_Shut up. _She thought, mentally pushing the psyches back in her mind. Stupid weirdos.

"Did you get the license plate off that truck?" He groaned, slowly sitting up and clutching his head.

"No, but the driver's name was Jack Daniels. Eat up." She handed him the pills and the water and he gratefully swallowed them.

"Does it always hurt like this?"

"Scott, is this yo' first hangover?" She asked gleefully as he gave her a dry look, "Thank ya fo' sharin' somethin' so precious with meh."

"I am never touching beer again."

"Technically, it wasn't just beer. They mixed it with those weird jello things and tequila. And sugar. Lots of sugar."

"I'm never drinking again." He vowed.

"Aw, that ruins mah New Year plans." She pouted, "Anyway, Ah gotta wake up Jamie. He wanted tah go to the park today. Ah was just checkin' in on ya, but it looks like you'll live."

"Sure, have fun frolicking in the grass." He muttered. Hangovers made Scott a cranky boy.

"Ah'll be sho' tah make ya a necklace of daisies."

Rogue made it back to Jamie's room and suppressed a loud AW! at Jamie still sleeping. It would ruin her tough Gothic reputation.

"Jamie, sugah, it's tahme tah get up." She said smoothly, using the voice she had previously saved for when she was going to have a child. The smooth, charming rich voice that all Southerner's were born with.

"Five more minutes, mommy." He mumbled into his pillow. She chuckled and shook his arm with her gloved hands.

"Didn't ya wanna go to the park, sugah?"

"It's too sunny."

"Ain't that what the park is all about?"

"It was supposed to be cloudy."

"Ah think Ah'm rubbin' off on ya too much if ya hate sunny days." Was he going to start wearing eyeliner? As adorable as the boy was, the look didn't suit him.

"Can we watch a movie in the Rec Room?"

"Didn't we do that just last night, sug'?" He pouted and she tried to resist, but then he looked up at her and batted his wide Bambi eyes.

"But it was fun last night. Pleeaase, Rogue?"

"What movie?" He grinned and jumped out of bed, leaving her to wonder why he didn't want to go to the park all of a sudden.

Little did she know that Jamie somehow knew that Remy had just arrived at the park to threaten Toad. Wait, how did Jamie know if she didn't? Stupid storyline, it doesn't make sense.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own naught. 

Rogue stared at Johnny Depp saying savvy multiple times. Thank you, Jamie, for picking the best movie from the Disney collection. And that wasn't sarcasm.

"Rogue, can I talk to you for a second?" A voice broke into her older man worshipping and she twitched.

Rogue turned her eyes from the television set to Jean before looking back at Johnny Depp in black makeup. "No."

"Okay, then." Rogue felt herself being lifted telekinetically and tried to yell out her complaints, only to find that her throat was blocked too. Darn psychics. She chose to project a few choice words towards the redhead, "Rogue, you know the professor doesn't allow that kind of language in the Institute."

"See you later Rogue." Jamie waved, not paying attention to the fact that she was practically being **kidnapped.** Traitor.

Rogue rolled her eyes and stayed silent until they both arrived in Jean's room. She guessed if Jean had gone through the effort she would listen to her, sort of. Her tiny conscience was already yelling at her for ruining Flying Blond #2's image, the only thing she had. Flying Blond #1 was the rich attractive boy with the angel wings. Number One was held higher on her list of tolerable people than Number Two.

"I'm sorry about last night," She started out, guilt shining in her eyes.

"Whatevah, Ah was drunk and overreacted tah somethin' that Ah would normally scream about just inside mah head." Jean twitched and tried to smile.

"It was still out of line for me to imply something like that, though. So to make up for it, I cooked brownies."

Rogue eyed the large bowl that floated into her hands and wondered if Jean's cooking abilities were as bad as Kitty's. Jean rolled her eyes at the suspicious look Rogue gave the brownies.

"Okay, I bought them at Whole Foods and dumped them into the bowl."

Rogue, satisfied, made her way to the door. The stupid thing wouldn't open.

"I'm not done talking to you, Rogue."

She rolled her eyes again. Ten more minutes and she's going to absorb the girl and go wild with psychic powers. And kidnap Johnny Depp.

"Why do you hate me?" Jean asked bluntly, getting straight to the point.

Rogue, shocked by the sudden question, just stared.

"... What?" She asked finally, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you hate me? I've tried to be nice to you, I've never insulted you, I've gone out of my way to make you feel included, why do you still hate me?"

"Ah.. don't _hate_ you." Rogue admitted grudgingly.

"It sure doesn't seem like it. What's so bad about _me_?" Rogue frowned, staying silent for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"You're.. you're perfect!" She yelled out suddenly, her eyes sparking with anger.

"Wait, I'm what?" Jean asked confused.

"Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect _boyfriend_." Her eye twitched at the last word, "Ah can't stand it! Yo' everything Ah stand against!" _'And everything Ah can't be_.' she thought to herself, not realizing she was projecting.

"Rogue, I'm not perfect."

"Yes, ya are! You've even got the perfect powers!"

"My powers are far from perfect."

"Oh please, Ah'd rathah have yours over mine any day." Jean winced at being reminded of Rogue's 'curse'.

"Listen, while your lack of control is.. not good." Jean started out, Rogue snorting at the stupid and obvious statement, "My powers aren't a walk in the park either. It's hard when people have emotional breakdowns and project right.. in... your.. head." She said, twitching at the thought of all the sobbing girls who went through break ups.

"So yah've got a couple sad chicks thinking out loud. Ah've got thousands of voices constantly screamin' their opinion in mah head even over what type of toothpaste they want meh to use! If yah thought Scott and Lance arguin' in real life was annoyin', try havin' them fight about yo' thoughts. Stupid protective _leaders _who argue ovah everythin'. It comes in handy in pop quizzes, except fo' when Lance just chooses the opposite of whatevah Scott says just tah piss him off and somehow convinces meh he's right." She shook her head. Off topic. "You can save people's lives with your magical floatiness and you can find out people's darkest secrets by _choice_."

"Rogue, I would never-"

"Ah said by choice!" Jean stopped talking, suddenly realizing what she said. Rogue knew everything about everyone, even the things they didn't know about themselves. No wonder she was always so lonely and afraid to trust, not only did she have personal experience on betrayal, she also saw the bad sides of everyone else. And worst of all was that she absorbed some of the most angst-ridden and sometimes criminally insane people Jean knew of in order to save others' lives.

"So, you're saying you were jealous of me." Jean said finally after an awkward silence. Not that what she said wasn't awkward.

"Ah ain't jealous of anyone!" She defended automatically.

"Rogue, I may not be able to read emotions as well as Remy, but I can still tell. And trust me, you have nothing to be jealous about."

"What are yah talkin' about, Crayola?" Jean ignored her hostile tone and continued on.

"I was actually jealous of you." She admitted, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

"Huh?" Jean, Miss Perfect, was actually jealous of her, the lonely goth?

"You're projecting. But yes, I was."

"Why?" She asked, wondering if she would be able to say something that was more than one syllable ever again other than the occasional burst of insults.

"I'm always being the role model for everyone, since I was the first student at the Institute. I always have to get good grades, be everyone's conscience, comfort all the younger mutants about the human-mutant problem. While I'm stuck being the optimistic one, you can just sit there, insult everyone, say whatever's on your mind and still be loved by all the others in the room." Still be loved? What? She was loved?

"Don't act like you don't know." Jean said, smiling.

"What?"

"Rogue, more than half the boys in school are attracted to you, and if you didn't scare them so much they would be hitting on you each day." Rogue blushed and started playing with her gloves, but made no move to stop the compliments from coming, "And, another reason I was jealous of you, was, well," Jean seemed incredibly embarrassed and Rogue was interested in what could have gotten the great Jean to blush madly, "You're projecting again."

"Sorry." Yes! Two syllables!

"Well, Scott may be my boyfriend and we have a psychic connection, and I know him in ways that you don't," Rogue scowled at that, "But you know him in ways I could never."

Rogue blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Huh?" She asked for the second time in five minutes.

"You both have mutations you can't control. Scott takes off those glasses and we're rebuilding another wall, you take off your gloves and I'll probably end up in the hospital." Rogue scowled again, "But it gives you two something to bond over. You understand how he feels and I can't even begin to comprehend how it must be for him to never get to experience something as trivial as what the color blue looks like. I mean, you even got him to go to one of the most insane and dangerous parties that wasn't hosted at some popular student's house that Bayville has ever bared through and your methods of convincing him didn't involve kidnapping (A/N: The Professor's insane psychic son with multiple personalities kidnapped Jean and Scott rescued her in this cult rave thing where the party never stops). Truth be told, when you first came to the institute I was insanely jealous of the time you spent with Scott."

Rogue felt kind of good about herself now. Jean was actually jealous of her. Yet she was still confused why Jean tried to constantly make with the nice.

"I figured you were still a scared and confused mutant and it was my duty to comfort you." Jean automatically responded and Rogue frowned. Did she say that out loud? Because she thought she wasn't able to speak more than one syllable at a time, with the shock and all, "You were projecting. And yes, I did that because of my need to be a role model to everyone."

Rogue nodded, the conversation actually making sense. Jean wasn't annoying Miss Perfect at all, even though she acted like it, she was just someone trying to make others believe everything was perfect while in reality, they were the complete opposite. In a way, they were alike. As in they both wore masks to hide their feelings. Just for different reasons. But no way would she ever be caught dead saying that in any way did the two have something in common.

"So, friends?" Jean asked, hopefully.

Rogue hesitated, but eventually nodded. But that didn't mean she was suddenly going to be bestest friends with her. She's still the Abercrombie poster child of love that Rogue's kind was supposed to avoid.

"I'll forget you just projected that thought into my head unknowingly." Jean said, "And I understand. I think. So I'll just try and see Kitty about that last minute shopping spree."

The gothic loner groaned at the thought of shopping.

"And I guess you don't want to tag along." She shook her head no, "I'll see you later then. Good luck with getting Remy to finally commit to someone." Jean walked away and began her quest of tracking down Kitty. And since she was a telepath, that was really easy.

Rogue blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Huh?!"

Author's Note: Don't hate me because the story doesn't hate Jean! Please?  



	16. Chapter 16

Everyone was outside. Really, everyone was. 

It was the weekend, it was sunny, people deemed it beautiful and even managed to drag Rogue, clad in black tube socks, breathable, and the lightest long sleeved shirt she could find and clutching an old thick novel, out to one of the pool chairs hidden in the shade.

She was _not_ going to get a tan, if it was the last thing she wouldn't do. Or would not getting a tan be doing something? Whatever.

Seeing the silent Rogue hidden in the shadows, Remy immediately climbed out of the pool, water dripping from his lean figure and obvious muscles. Once he was shaking his head to get water out of his hair and flexing the muscles it took to make the motion of drying yourself off with a towel but not actually covering the black swim trunks that seemed to hang off his every muscle, the author continued on with the long sentence and all the women immediately dropped what they were doing (literally for the ones who had something in their hands) and stared. Amara fell off of her floating balloon raft thing, splashing into the water before surfacing and gawking still. Rahne couldn't stop herself from howling. In her mind. She wouldn't embarrass herself by howling loudly. Wait, did she actually howl? Eep! Tabitha whistled. In real life. Jubilee accidentally shot off some sparks. Jean blushed and stole hidden glances at him. Hidden in her mind. Everyone who actually felt like paying attention to her rather than the hot Cajun (as in Scott) could tell she was ogling him. Even Storm spared a glance at him before continuing her intellectual conversation with Hank.

He was just that perfect.

He _deserved _that long and poorly thought-out paragraph describing him getting out of that pool, being dreamy, and every mentionable X-_wo_men's reactions to his attractive-ness.

Rogue, of course, only noticed him for a second because just then Scott decided to swim laps, angry about the attention Jean was giving the Cajun. Some girls also chose to look at Scott's muscles flexing for a second before turning back to Remy, much like a reverse version of Rogue's reaction to Gambit, but he took no notice because he was too wrapped up in the jealousy he would deny if asked about.

"Scott..." Rogue sighed wistfully, paying no attention to the Cajun who appeared beside her starting to talk about something concerning cards. Or something like that. She wasn't paying attention.

"Cherie, were y' listening to Remy?"

"Wha'?" She said, snapping her head to the mutant. He was probably asking her a question.

"Oh, Remy gets it, y' were too wrapped up in Remy's sexy appearance t' understand him." He said smirking, not knowing that it was somebody else's sexy, or boy-scout like handsome guy's appearance she was wrapped up in.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She said, waving her hand and turning her head back to Scott swimming laps in the pool. Remy frowned, knowing something was wrong when she didn't spit back some sarcastic remark that would've usually had a normal boy filled with insecurities and sadness but leave him wanting more. Yes, he was messed up.

He looked to where her eyes were glued and his red and black beautiful orbs he calls eyes narrowed at the sight of Scott swimming back and forth with half the female population drooling at him and not Remy (Rogue didn't like people staring at her. Or anything near her. Therefore when Remy entered Rogue's bubbles, eyes immediately glued to Scott). Including his _belle_.

"_Chere, _y' not gonna spend all day lookin' at dat boy when y' got dis Cajun, are y'?" Remy said in a low voice, resisting the urge to twitch his eye.

"Do ya ever think ya might drown that ego of yours one day?" She snapped, flustered from being caught.

"S'long as Remy has you to save him." He smirked, glad for her attention to be on him once again. He really was like a little child.

"Don't count on it." She rolled her eyes. That boy was obsessed with cliched lines.

"Y' wouldn't let dis Cajun choke t' death, would y'?"

"Keep flirtin' with me and Ah guess we'll find out."

She snapped her forgotten book shut and walked back into the mansion. Maybe she would borrow Logan's bike. She felt like she was ignoring the Brotherhood lately, but it wasn't her fault that every time she decided to angrily stalk away for no reason (sneak out) people kept talking to her! Geez, did she have a "come bother" sign stuck to her ass or something? The Cajun would probably get a kick out of that.

And, again, when she was trying to get out of the house someone followed her! It was the previously mentioned Cajun, a rare occurrence. He had actually been leaving her alone for the past few days, she was beginning to think he had a life!

"What do ya want, Swamp Rat?" She asked tiredly, wondering when she would finally be able to get the hell out of this mad house.

"Listen, Remy knows y' not that big on relationships," She snorted, "But Remy was just wonderin' if he could have one date. If you don't want to see him after dat, he'll leave you alone. Just let Remy show y' dat he really _does_ care about you."

She giggled, yes, _giggled_ out loud at the thought. Then, she realized that he was being _serious_. Her giggle turned into an outright laugh and she walked away.

Remy wasn't sure, but he might've just been rejected.

Author's Note: Was I too cruel? Cause I plan on her getting together with him, I just don't want her obsessed with him with sappy love and overall fluffiness.

I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything for weeks. I've ran out of space on my computer and for some reason, because of that, it won't let me log in! I've been without internet for days... weeks... decades! Before I thought to use other people's laptops. I'm just thankful I already had this uploaded otherwise I wouldn't even be able to post this. Does anyone know what I can do? Any smart people who use Suse Linux or similar things? It has alot of my stories on it, as in almost all of them, and they all have plans. That are on the computer. Especially my Sky High fic. Every chapter has a semi-point.

So... please help!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men... except for that one movie Rogue action figure I got a couple years ago.

!WARNING! **You don't** actually **have to** scroll down to the bottom and **read** the little numbers I've put in parenthesis. I just put **the footnotes** there because I don't want to bore you all with the unnaturally long author's notes. They're just my thoughts on things. Like a directors commentary.

**Summary**: In a world of psycho roommates, mutant protesters, and stalking  
Cajuns, how is a Rogue ever to survive? How the hell should I know? I don't  
even know where I'm heading with this story. Fun, eh? Rated for Language.

"Oof!"

No, that wasn't the satisfying sound of Carol being tackled to the ground by a wrestling man of steel with a fifty foot radius. As in an enlarged spherical version of Colossus.

The sound came from Rogue getting the wind knocked out of her. By being tackled through a wall. The only reason there weren't any sad attempts at the smashing sound effect portraying the crushing of the unfortunate wall was because she went _through _the wall. Not... through the wall.

"God, how could you, like,_ totally _turn him down after that totally dreamy heart to heart speech he made!" Seven words without valley girl speech! Almost made it Kitty!

"Kit," Why did she refer to her as anything other than pipsqueakin' preppy spaz? It just encouraged her. "That could hardly be considered a _heart to heart speech_," She wrinkled her nose for good effect, "It was just a poorly thought up attempt tah get meh tah fall head over heels for the dope." And it would have worked if it weren't for those meddling kids. Okay. Jamie + Scooby reruns Retarded thoughts.

"Are you, like, totally freaking, like, blind!?" Okay, Kitty has just negated all previous valley girl progress with that sad, sad sentence. There were only three words that should have been said there out of the whole seven, "That was, like, practically begging! Have you ever seen him, like, _ever _beg _anyone _for _anything_?"

"Yeah. He begs meh at least once a week fo' somethin' or other. He's lahke a wounded puppy."

"Well, like, _duh_. Cause he totally loves you."

"Yeah right, he just wants tah get into mah pants."

Does television really rot your brain? Or is it because she's absorbed too many stupid people and they shoved out the other psyches who actually had brain cells? She should know stuff like that is impossible. Ew, bad thoughts. It's not even possible for the opposite sex to wear something like that. Damn, Kitty's staring at her now. Does she suspect something?

"Rogue, are you, like, okay? You kinda just spaced out."

"Ah'm fine." She snapped, "Ah was just thinkin', that's all. All Remy wants is tah add meh tah the steadily growin' list of floozies that fall ovah him."

"Ha. That's like, so stupid of you to think something like that."

"Excuse meh?"

"If that was what he wanted, then would he really risk his pride, ego, and everything he holds dear to him by publicly humiliating himself every time he talked to you?" Damn, she sounded smart when she didn't say 'like'!

"Whatevah." Rogue shrugged Kitty off and started to make her way to the door. Kitty, thinking it was her last chance, automatically grabbed for her arm, but let go as soon as she saw the Goth's eye flinch at the brief contact. Darn, that always made Kitty act less pushy and more sympathetic. She was whipped.

"Listen, I'm not like, forcing you to fall over him, but try and give him a chance okay? Just talk to him. Sincerely."

"If Ah do that," Rogue sighed. The tension and anger was for once gone from her voice, leaving only the bruised and tired girl she desperately tried to hide from everyone. Her eyes seemed softer than before, begging Kitty, "Then Ah'll have given into him." Her eyes hardened, her face shielded once more. She put her trembling hand on the doorknob, pausing a second before she completely left the room, "Ah can't do that, Kit. Ah just can't."

Kitty heard the door click shut before she closed her eyes and sat down. Everyone and everything was just so messed up.

And for the first time since Apocalypse, Kitty curled up into the corner and let the tears fall.

* * *

Rogue would _not _cry. 

First of all, it ruin the makeup that took half an hour _just _for the eyes, which was a torture all in itself. First she put on the eyeliner, then smothered everything that had to remotely to with her eyes in light purple eyeshadow, then used darker purple on her actual eyelids, then black eyeshadow in certain places to highlight the creases and all that, then liquid eyeliner, then mascara. Not to mention she took a few minutes to smudge things in between every... fricking... step. (1)

But, she was also running down a hallway trying to get out of the damn mansion. She was too damn proud to cry in public.

Where was the fucking door!?

If _one person_ even _dared _to try and talk to her, she would hurt them. Alot.

"_Bonjour, cherie_."

Didn't she just reject him.

"Dis Cajun don' give up so easily."

"Great, _you _can read minds too."

"_Non, chere, _Remy jus' read yo' expression."

"Fascinatin'." Great, her eyes were tearing up at the very subject she was stopping herself from crying over. Why did Kitty bring out the girl in her? Think.. Beer... Bikes... Great, she's trying to think like Logan, minus the shiny adamantium claws that are constantly being shoved up people's asses (2)

"_Chere, _y'ok?"

"Ah'm fine." She snapped, glaring as menacingly as she could. "Just leave meh alone fo' once in yo' life, Cajun."

Maybe, if the world didn't hate her, she'd actually find the damn door.

* * *

"Finally! God dammit, Ah thought Ah'd _nevah _make it heah!" Rogue said, breaking down the door. They'd fix it later. 

"Three days since you've graced us with your presence. My hearts been wallowing in it's own misery." Wanda said dryly, looking up from the beaten couch, wedged in between her brother and the pyro.

"If y'all cared about meh so much ya could have atleast opened the door."

Rogue made her way to the beaten couch and sat down on Pietro, giving Wanda even less room to sit in.

"It was unlocked." John replied in his thick Australian accent.

"How am Ah supposed tah know ya don' care for protectin' yourselves against the scum of society?"

"Who would break into _our _house?" Wanda asked, raising an eyebrow, her face devoid of emotion. "We _are _the scum of society."

"Burglars."

"Who would want to rob _our _house?" Pietro asked in the same fashion as Wanda before talking even more, "Even if they did want something from us, a locked door wouldn't stop them, they'd break a window or kick the door down, or scale the wall and climb in through one of our windows, or climb down the chimney-"

"We don't have a chimney." John said, frowning in confusion.

"If the person breaking in is anything like Gambit, then we'll get one." Wanda scoffed.

"Will y'all stop talkin' like a bunch of idiots?" Rogue snapped.

"Please, are you seeing the two boys we're sitting with?" Rogue thought a second, then shrugged.

"You know you both love us." Pietro said, cocky grin in place.

"Lahke Ah love drownin' tah death."

(1) Sorry for rambling a bit, I just had to express my distaste of my makeup process, even though I don't use purple much. I'm just a sad person who can't quit makeup.

(2) Does Evo Logan remind you of Red from That 70's Show? Anyone?.

Author's Note: Rogue is really emotional in this chapter, isn't she? Don't worry, it's not OOC. I hope. It's just the effect of so much emotion being held inside. Kitty might not have 'connected' with her enough to spill her guts and have a sob fest with ice cream and sad chick flicks, but she got her to cry, sort of.


	18. Chapter 18

"Pink." 

"Yellow."

"_Pink._"

"Yellow!"

"I'm telling you, his man-thong is yellow!"

"Yeah right, Speedy. Have you seen how much pink he's been wearin' the whole movie? He's in love with it!"

They were watching High School Musical. The sequel. And yes, that meant having to go to the Disney Channel. Not because they were actually in love with the storyline, of course. They were just making fun of everything, and in doing so they somehow got into a heated debate on whether the blond superficial girl's brother was wearing a yellow man-thong or a pink one.

"They don't dictate his underwear choices, genius. He's been forced to wear pink, he's wearing yellow."

"I've been listening to your thong crap for hours!" Wanda yelled, blue sparks coming out of clenched fists, "He wears boxers and they're dark blue. Get it through your skulls, nimrods."

"Boxers? That bloke seems more of a brief guy." John said, paying no mind to the fact that his sort-of girlfriend just admitted to looking at a blond man's ass.

"How can you think he wears boxahs?" Rogue asked, frowning, "He plays the role of a gay man. He looks like a gay man. The behind the scenes during commercial breaks hint at him bein' a gay man. He is... a gay man."

"You're an idiot."

"Yo' a bitch."

"He wears boxers."

"Prove it."

"Really? Do you _really _want me to prove it?"

"So long as no harm comes to meh, hell yeah."

"Then lets go."

"Wait, what?"

"We are going to see whether Lucas Grabeel wears thongs, briefs, or boxers."

"How the hell are we going to sneak into a famous guys pants and see his personal preference?" Pietro asked, a disgusted look coming over his face.

"The shiela isn't saying that, right?" John looked expectantly at Wanda who stared blankly at him. Lost in their own world, Rogue rolled her eyes at the two and leaned back on Pietro's shoulder. Stupid lovesick teens, why can't they just make out already and start dating? The stupid sexual tension was practically choking her.

"That was a question, red." Yes, Rogue called Wanda, not Jean Grey, red. For she, in all her awesomeness, deemed the _Scarlet _Witch more worthy of the nickname _red_.

"No." Wanda said suddenly, breaking eye contact with the fire-crazed bum, "We're not going to sneak into his pants. We're going to sneak into his house. More importantly, Pietro is."

Pietro's nose curled up in disgust, "I've gone along with most of your hair brained schemes, sis, but this is a little too much."

"_My _schemes? Who wanted to see if my powers could cook meat?" Wanda got the expression most sisters do when they're ranting at their brothers, the only thing missing being a finger snap and a 'mmm-hmm!' "Who convinced me to purposefully risk peoples lives just so you could save the day and get some publicity? Who-"

"Okay! Stop guilt tripping me, already! I'll do it." He ran out of the house in a blur of wind, but of course not before gently placing Rogue in his previous seat so she wouldn't fall to the floor.

"That bloke is..." John racked his brain for a word to describe the fluffy white rabbit.

"Whipped." Wanda finished.

"Boxers." Pietro replied, eye twitching as he appeared in the room ten minutes later.

"Took yah long enough." Rogue snorted as she once again sat on his lap on the small cramped couch. He immediately wrapped his arms around her stomach, burying her face in her back and hoping to get over that traumatizing experience.

"See? I was right." Wanda said proudly.

"Whoop dee friggin' doo."

"Thanks fo' the lift, Speedy." Rogue kissed Pietro briefly on the cheek, only getting a hint of his powers.

"Oh no, Roguey, thank _you_." He kissed her on the cheek this time and she absorbed one of his thoughts.

"Pervert." She swatted in his direction, knowing she would miss anyway.

"Can't catch me-"

"Yo' the gingerbread freak. Ah know."

"Well, actually, it's just cause you're too slow."

"Have ya evah thought of it as you being too fast." He paused for a second, then shook his head no.

"You're coming over tomorrow, right?"

"If Ah can get out without one of those psychos houndin' meh. It's gettin' way too crowded there."

"You know, you could alwyas come back to the Brotherhood house."

"That rotten hell hole? Please, Speedy, Ah love yah, but it's called _Brother_hood fo' a reason. Ah don't know how Wanda can stand tah live in that mess. Ah'll see ya tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine." He pouted, looking almost ten years younger then he actually was, a face which made a girl either want to sigh in adoration or laugh.

Rogue laughed.

Author's Notes: Sorry, no Remy in this chapter. Don't worry, he'll show up. And there will be romance.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun would come up soon.

She remembered watching the sun rise over Austria, huddled inside her blanket, gazing at the dazzling colors.

She missed those colors. She knew she would never see them again, she accepted that a long time ago.

She was ready.

"You're late."

A chuckle ran out through the dark room.

"I see you knew better then to hide." His thick accent was lined with mocking tones, his eye glittering in the dark.

"I see more than you know."

"Than you know what I need. Tell me, woman, where is it?"

"Hidden."

His eyes were calculating. Cold. A smirk broke out on his face before he let out a bark of laughter.

"You hid it with that ticking time bomb, eh? Genius move, indeed. It'll be all the more easier for me to take."

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! 

Rogue snarled and swiped in the direction of the offending device hoping she would actually reach it, smiling at the loud crash and scream. Eh, Kitty could phase.

"Rogue! You, like, totally smashed my Hello Kitty clock!"

"Good riddance." She growled, Kitty's voice preventing her from falling back asleep. Damn valley girl. She has to get _ready _now.

"But... Rogue, the alarm was, like, on _my _dresser!"

Rogue sat up at those words, looking at the dresser next to Kitty's bed and the crumpled heap on the ground that was her pink clock of doom. Then she looked at her alarm clock, sitting peacefully when she thought she'd broke it. It still had half an hour before it rang.

"So either Ah possessed yah and forced you to ruin your precious, or new powers have manifested deep within mah soul and Ah can kill things with mah _mind _now too."

Woo hoo.

* * *

"Rogue, have you been experiencing any pain lately?" Professor Xavier asked, a look of concern on his face. Rogue mentally scoffed, thankful for her mental blocks. The Professor _really _wouldn't like what she thought about that question.

"Nah, just the usual thousands of people screamin' into mah head. No pain at all." She said offhandedly, brushing some imaginary dust off her sleeves.

"I would like permission to look inside your mind to see what is the cause of your current problem."

"Feel free to try, professah. You said it yo'self before, mah minds too cluttered with everyone else's voices tah read and mah mental blocks became almost impossible tah break through now that Ah absorbed Mystique."

"Very well then, Rogue." He said, taking no notice of how Rogue saw how easily he gave up that idea, "I must insist, though, that you stay home until this problem has been solved. For your protection, of course."

Rogue winced slightly and nodded before leaving the room. She punched a wall for the sake of it, knowing that he was afraid of her, just like everyone else in the whole damn world. Afraid of what her powers could do. Afraid that _this time_ Logan wouldn't be able to calm her down. They wouldn't be able to stop her. That if she lost control again, she would be better, stronger, faster. She had the technology.

It wasn't for her protection, it was for everyone else's.

* * *

Life sucked. Mainly the news stations bent on broadcasting the problems of society via cheery smiles and perfect hair that only furthered her already massive depression with kidnapped children and four fingered Chinese orphans.

"How did _Monsieur _Bush make a fool out of himself this time, _cherie?"_

"What are you doin' here?" Rogue asked, before remembering that he lived here too. Pity. And he didn't go to school, the bum.

"Can't a _homme _watch tv wit' a _belle femme_?"

"If the _belle femme _doesn't kick his ass first."

"Y' know y' love dis Cajun."

"Like Ah love a pain in the ass."

"Never knew y' were int' dat kinda stuff, _cherie._ Remy was never one fo' dose t'ings, _mais_, for you he'll make the exception, _non_? He'll steal Wolvie's torture set." She shook her head quickly to rid herself of that sick mental image and turned back to the television before her breath caught in her throat.

"Remy," He suddenly became serious, this being the first time ever in his whole entire life that she called him by his actual name.

"_Oui, chere?_"

"Somethin' happened back in Caldecott." She breathed, staring at the fire on the screen. Why wasn't she paying attention to the television?

The two mutants looked on as the news reporter spoke about the devastating events that happened in Rogue's hometown.

"_Police are unsure of what exactly caused the explosion, but they say that it might have been a deliberate mutant attack. Firefighters have yet to get the fire under control but so far they have managed to save a dozen families from the fiery death others have been subjected to-" The reporter put her hand to her ear, "Oh, sorry about that, I mean that they are unsure if anyone is still stuck in the fire. Let's see how the local townspeople are reacting thus far."_

"Stupid literature obsessed reporter." Rogue grumbled, her eyes glued to the screen, "Save the descriptions for yo' trashy paperback romances."

_The reporter who has previously been identified as Lily moved to a crying woman covered in black soot._

"_The whole town is in flames!" The woman cried, grabbing the startled reporter's microphone, "What have we done to God to deserve this fate!? Seventy five people are still in there! Seventy five!" She saw a child being brought safely outside the town and turned back to the camera, "Seventy four!"_

_Lily, thoroughly disgusted by her now black and red sleeves wrenched her hands out of the attention seeking woman's grasp and smiled at the camera, "Gerry, focus on the sky."_

_The camera swung and focused on a black jet zooming through the gray sky and landing near them. A woman with white hair flew gracefully out along with a group of spandex clad mutants._

"How come they didn't get us!?" Rogue asked, glaring at the screen, "That's mah hometown that's burnin'!"

_Storm raised her arms to the sky and immediately storm clouds surrounded them, rain pouring down without mercy._

"_Thank heavens!" Said the woman who had the spotlight before, "The black angel is saving us! Thank the lord!"_

"_Right." Lily said uneasily, "Apparently a team of mutants have come to save the entire town, luckily the fire wasn't that bad and didn't consume everything in sight." The fire died down completely and the mutants along with firefighters ran into the town, searching for survivors._

"_The day is apparently saved, thanks to the-"_

"_Angels! All o' them!"_

"_Right. Back to you, Chuck."_

_The television snapped back to the image of a newsroom with a gray haired man looking seriously at the camera, __"Sources say that they believe most of the citizens will survive."_

"Why didn't they take me with them!?" Rogue fumed, her fists clenched at her sides, "Ah grew up there! Shouldn't they have atleast let meh know that my hometown was burnin' up?" Remy stared at the mutant, feeling the emotions rolling off of her like waves.

"_Chere_-"

"Don't you _chere _me! Ah'm not in the mood!" She glared at him before preparing to storm out of the rec room.

"_Police have tracked the source of the fire to the house of Irene Adler, a blind woman living on her own." _A picture of her face appeared on the screen.

Rogue looked at the television in horror and Remy gulped, knowing that she obviously knew the woman.

"No." She breathed, her nails digging into her skin despite the layers of fabric that separated them.

"_They're unsure whether or not it was a mutant attack or whether Irene Adler had something to do with the fire, but no traces of a bomb were found where her body was located though we do not know if she herself was a mutant."_

She couldn't be.

Rogue had avoided her, ever since she found out that she was helping Mystique. She refused to talk to her, considering her lies as a betrayal. Irene called yesterday.

What if she was in trouble? What if Rogue could have helped her?

It was all her fault.

"Ah could have saved her."

Author's Note: Dun dun DUUNN! Yeah, I added drama.


	20. Chapter 20

"When were ya gonna plan on tellin' meh!? The day befo' the funeral?" She had waited for three hours in the cold metal room, waiting for the jet to land.

The X-Men, appearing exhasted, looked at her wearily. All of the original team. Except her, of course.

"Rogue," Xavier said, wheeling out on the metal ramp, "We agreed that you would be off missions in light of your recent power development."

"Mississippi is mah home!" She yelled, clenching her fists. A surge of adrenaline rushed through her and she heard the protests of her psyches, too. Screaming at all of them in her head. "Irene is mah family!"

Jean put a hand to her head, leaning against Scott in pain, but Rogue only noticed the professor's pain. She glared at the cringing Xavier one more time before running away.

"Charles..." Storm whispered, looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine, Ororo. Don't worry. Her mental attacks were some of the most powerful I've dealt with, though."

"It's not just that." Scott pointed to where Rogue was standing before, "Look."

Two hot red footprints had sunk into the nearly unbreakable metal floor.

* * *

Rogue wasn't sure how she got there, but she was outside of the mansion, running as fast as she could. 

"What's got into _your _pants, Wonder Bitch?" A voice that screamed blond rang out in her ears as she finally collapsed in some field of grass far inside the mansion's forest/garden. Rogue turned her head to face Carol, refusing to let the tears come out.

"Ah'm not in the mood, Super Girl." Rogue sighed, running a hand through her hair. Was it her life's mission to follow and torture her?

"To what? Ruin my life? I feel like ruining yours." Ah, that answers it.

"No need, it's already pretty screwed up."

"Aw, is little Roguey sad?"

"Don't call meh that." She snapped, clenching her fists. Slowly, her sadness was turning into undeniable rage. Rage that she could lose herself in, forget everything around her and just fight.

"What? Roguey or Bitch? They both sound so alike."

"You think of those comebacks on hand or do you think of 'em late at naight when dreamin' 'bout picket fences and the Cajun's children ain't enough fo' yah?" Carol scowled and once again lunged at her with a fist that Rogue easily ducked. This time instead of pushing, Rogue opted for kicking her in the head instead, clenching her fists and getting ready for a brawl.

So, they fought. The author didn't feel like describing an action scene so they skipped forward a few minutes to where Carol had Rogue pinned with her body, smirking victoriously as she prepared to "punch the Goth bitch's lights out", or atleast that's what her thoughts indicated. Rogue, seeing her hand lift cringed and quickly reached for her secret weapon. Her gloves.

In a mad scramble to beat the incoming fist that was likely to give her a concussion given the blond's super strength (which was the reason she was pinned in the first place. Lucky tackle) she grabbed the girl's fist quickly and begun draining her.

"Get off!" Carol shrieked, not liking the sensation of her life being sucked out of her.

"Then get offa meh!" Rogue yelled, still being pinned down. Carol took her order seriously and immediately shot up in the air, a shocked Rogue trailing behind in the sky before coming to her senses and struggling. She held on to Carol's hand as if it was her lifeline, and it sort of was, because she was now a couple hundred feet in the air.

"Let go of me!" Carol yelled, shaking Rogue which only caused her to hold on tighter.

"And plummet to mah death?!" Rogue yelled back. Carol was getting weaker, but she kept flying higher and higher until she finally passed out and they both came falling to the ground.

Rogue struggled to untangle herself from the unconscious blond as the air rushed by them. There were too many thoughts in her head, rushing at her. Memories of kisses that weren't hers, power manifestations, people she didn't know. Everything that was Carol was flashing by her in fast forward and sticking in her head, more extreme than any experience she had. She was so confused that she didn't even think to fly until the last minute.

And the sad thing was, the moment before Carol passed out, she stopped draining her.

Author's Note: Yeah, I went there! Yerr.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words

"Look, up in the sky!"

"It's a bird."

"It's a plane!"

"No, it's Rogue! Birds don't wear green."

"She can fly?"

"Now she can!"

"She's not supposed to fly!"

"Maybe she absorbed Jean or something!"

"Jean's standing right there staring along with the rest of us! If Rogue absorbed her she'd make sure she was unconscious."

"Hates her that much?"

"Can't stand her talking at least."

"What about Storm?"

"With Logan. Staring, like the rest of us. Either way, there's no whooshing wind that usually accompanies the flying."

"Cannonball?"

"Does she look like it?"

"Who else flies?!"

"I don't know!"

"Sunspot?"

"She's, like, not red and orange. She's like, normal colored. For her, anyway."

"Then why is she flying?"

"Like, how should I know!?"

"She looks a little psycho."

"Hey, Rogue, watch out for that tree!"

"She can't hear you!"

"George, George, George of the jungle! Watch out for that tree!"

"Shut up pipsqueak!"

"Whoa, she crashed right through that!"

"Does she need medical help?"

"No, she's still flying strong. Right. Through. The tree."

"She's clutching her head."

"Must have been from _crashing through a tree_."

"Looks like Gambit with a hangover."

"She must have absorbed Gambit!"

"Ray! Remy can't fly, doofus!"

"Don't call me a doofus!"

"Doofus!"

"Hey, watch out! You almost fell into me, Roberto!"

"Agh! Die!"

"Help!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Shut the hell up Bobby!"

"Watch your language, young man!"

"Shove it, popsicle!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Great, now Jamie and... Jamie are yelling too."

"You're giving me a migraine."

"Your fault for not getting stronger mental blocks."

"Shut up!"

"Break up the fight, Bobby! Freeze them or something!"

"Why don't you? I'm too hot to die!"

"Hey, it's a bird! A big bird!"

"Sesame Street!"

"No, you idiot. Roberto, do you actually _watch _that shi-"

"Language, Berzerker!"

"Shove it, Scooter! It's Angel and he's carrying the annoying blond with the unnaturally straight hair!"

"She's not annoying!"

"Aw, Icicle has a crush!"

"Shut up!"

"She's unconscious!"

"Yes, we know that. Angel? What happened?"

"I don't know, but she needs to get in the medlab. I saw her falling and barely saved her."

"Aw, my hero!"

"Um, hi?'

"The names Tabitha, tall, blond, and handsome. You're the rich one, right?"

"Never took you for a gold digger."

"Shut up, Bobby. You're just jealous cause he's hot and you're... cold."

"What's that supposed to imply?"

"That size really does matter."

"Oh, burn!"

"Shut up, Jamie!"

"Don't tell Jamie to shut up!"

"What are you gonna do, Rahne? Bite me?"

"Um, unconscious teenager still in my arms. Help?"

"I'll take her, Warren."

"Thank you, Scott."

"Somebody's gonna have to get Rogue."

"Wha's everyone lookin' at meh?"

"Cause you're the Cannonball."

"Ah don' wanna hurt her."

"Don't worry, she's probably half way to Japan now."

"_Bonjour_,_mes amis_. Has anyone seen m' Roguey? Remy needs t' comfort her."

"Stripes is busy, bub."

"Oh my god! Rogue absorbed Carol!"

"... Yeah."

Author's Note: Short, but insane. Just like me.. o.o Don't worry, you don't have to know who says what.


	22. Chapter 22

What happened? Everything is so bright. Where is she?

Wait. She knew this bright. The smell of disinfectants, metal, and twinkies. She was in the Med Lab.

But why? She didn't lose control of her powers already, did she? She hoped she didn't fight with Logan. As in dirty bloodthirsty Sabretooth fighting. He was the one who always took care of her, not like Xavier, using materialistic methods like money or food. He taught her to take care of herself. He was her _father_, even though he was probably around since the Stone Ages.

Oh, wait. Carol.

Irene was dead. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Irene was dead.

How was Mystique handling this? Did she know? Was she the one who...

Her life was falling apart.

"How are you feeling?" A voice that never ceased to comfort her rang out from the doorway, and Rogue turned to her own personal knight in shining armor.

"Hey, Scott." She greeted, ignoring his previous question. She didn't know how she was feeling. Her emotions were like a roller coaster, switching from angry to sad, all the while being constantly bombarded with overwhelming feelings of guilt.

Scott, despite only being able to see in one color, saw how she was feeling.

"It'll be okay, Rogue," Scott said compassionately.

His hand twitched as if he were about to comfort her before remembering what happened to Carol.

Her temporary calm vanished as quickly as it came and she struggled to sit up, her pulse racing loudly for the both of them to hear as she finally let her back lay on the mountain of pillows, comfortable, "No, Cyclops, it _won't_be okay." She glared at him with as much hate as she could muster, "You don' know how it feels, knowin' that with one simple mistake you could kill somebody! Ah hurt people just by existin'. Even people who care about meh, who _trust me_, they're _afraid_of me! Ah would die, for all of you, but with just a single touch Ah could kill you! Just like Carol. Just like Irene, and Cody, and everyone else who suffered just because Ah'm alive."

"I_do _understand, Rogue. And I thought you knew that." He shook his head, running his fingers through his cropped hair, careful not to touch his sunglasses, "I'll let you rest, now."

Walking out the door, he stopped before turning back, "The Brotherhood found out what happened... somehow," Rogue sighed. Kitty couldn't keep her big mouth shut, "And they refuse to leave the mansion until they know you're completely healed. They're in the kitchen right now."

Rogue smiled faintly as Scott left the room. Xavier was going to have to dig deep into his fortune to make up for how much food they'll eat.

"How are you faring, Rogue?" The blue fuzzy ape said, walking into the room since Scott was done talking.

"Ah'm fahne." She shrugged.

"Luckily your invulnerablity prevented you from being hurt."

"What did Ah do, exactly?"

"Not that much. You just flattened a few trees before suddenly falling."

"Oh, so the blonde got her powers back?" Rogue asked, wondering why she wasn't hearing _any _of her psyches at all.

He stayed silent, glancing at the cot next to hers with the curtains pulled around it. She had her answer.

"Then.. why don't Ah hear.."

_Me_? A snobbish voice rang out.

**Oh great,** she thought to herself, **Now Ah got yo' voice too. **

* * *

"Soon," A voice from the shadow of dark alleys, "The power will be _mine_."

Author's Note: Who is the mysterious voice? Is Carol stuck in Rogue's mind _forever_? How come Scott spoke to Rogue and not Remy? Will the Brotherhood eat all of Xavier's food?

Only time will tell...


	23. Chapter 23

A lone, dark figure stalked the shadows, approaching a large mansion commonly referred to as... the X-Mansion. The name wasn't original, but the inhabitants of the area were... sort of. Well, compared to the lone, dark figure that until identified would be called Bob, they were actually sort of cliche.

But, Bob had a mission, so s/he/it would endure the stereotypical powerhouses for now.

Bob allowed her/him/itself a minute for maniacal laughter, scaring some passing squirrels.

* * *

She sighed. 

Once again, Rogue remembered why she absolutely _hated_ the MedLab. Only this time, it was about ten times worse.

_Would you stop being so boring already?_

"Well Ah'm sorry," Rogue snapped out loud, proving herself to be more insane then before, "Next tahme Ah'll try to be more interestin', because of course mah _whole entire life_ just _depends_ on you bein' entertained."

_Well it's not like I've woken up, yet. It's been **hours**._

"The first person Ah absorbed stayed in a coma for a week, Ah think you'll live."

_You mean I'll be asleep for a week!? Oh god, how boring'll that be!_

"It's worse for meh, Ah have tah here you and the rest of the people in mah head." It was like she had a multiple personality disorder.

_ Hey, we've been keeping quiet for you!_

_ Yeah, we can be considerate! _

_ Sometimes!_

_ Remy's always considerate for his chere.  
_

_ Suck up._

_ Oh, who cares about you people. This mind is an absolute mess. Do you know how many books you've read? You've got a whole library!_

"Just shut up!"

"Remy didn' even say not'in' yet, _chere! _And he even got y' a gift." Rogue cursed under her breath, hearing the Cajun in her head cheer for his own arrival.

"Ah ain't talkin' tah you." She said, her words having more than one meaning. As in she was hinting for him to leave.

"Aw, why y' got t' be so mean t' dis ol' Cajun?"

"Cause whenever ya talk tah meh, _this old Cajun _starts tah sound lahke some old nasty pedophile." She snapped, knowing that whatever she said would have no affect on Remy, but felt better taking out her aggression on something other than a punching bag.

"Y' know y' can't resist m'." He said, referring to himself in first person for once.

He stared into her eyes with an intensity she couldn't look away from, his normally attractive red-on-black eyes looking downright gorgeous and practically glowing. If she weren't herself, she would swoon.

"And how do you know that?"

"Cos in all dese years we been t'gether," She opened her mouth to argue that they were never _together._ But then he gave her one smoldering, passionate look that shut her up before she even spoke and had her on the verge of giving in to the dreaded swooning, "Y' never told m' t' stop."

He laid a bouquet of black roses on her lap with a smile before walking out of the lab.

_ Damn, girl, _a teenager she absorbed briefly on the street spoke out from her thoughts, _If you don' want a good-lookin' charmer like that, then I've got first dibs!_

A fight then broke out with all the females in her head concerning who, other then Rogue, Remy would go for first.

Rogue sighed, once again, and then noticed an ant crawling across the floor. An ant? In the X-Mansion? Storm would have a fit.

The ant started growing, though. Like a mutant ant... Oh.

"Mystique." She frowned at her so-called mother and crossed her arms.

The voices in her head grew silent, wishing they had popcorn.

"Rogue," The blue woman had a worn look on her face, so different from the other times that Rogue had seen her. She knew it was from Irene's death, but still had trouble processing that the woman whom she related the words "cold heartless bitch" with was letting her emotions show through.

"Why are you here?" She asked, suspicion showing through her actions.

"I know I haven't been the greatest mother, but-"

"God, are we gon' go through this _every _time Ah see you? If Ah was gon' forgive ya with that excuse, Ah woulda done that the first time."

"I will keep trying, Rogue, until you realize that I do care about you. I thought that with Irene's death,"

"No, you don't get tah talk about her with meh. You don't understand."

"I don't understand? I loved her, Rogue. As much as I love you and your brother. When I heard what Lilith had done,"

"Ya know who killed Irene?" She racked her memories for even a brief mention of the name Lilith, but came up dry in all of her psyches. She shouldn't've let Xavier get rid of everyone's imprints. Well, she should've since she was having a mental breakdown, but she should've saved the memories that would definitely come in handy today.

"You mean Xavier didn't tell you?" Mystique scoffed at the old man's stupidity, "It _is_ your life on the line, but of course someone as foolish as him would think he could take care of someone so powerful without anyone being the wiser."

"Who's Lilith?" Rogue asked warily.

"Someone far beyond any mutant that you _or_ your precious cripple have ever gone up against."

_ Well, that's encouraging._

**Author's Note**: Dun dun duuuunn...

Why has Mystique endured crawling through the entire mansion as an _ant _to see Rogue? Was it just to warn her or were there any more deeper, maybe even sinister reasons?

Who is Lilith? Is Lilith Bob, or is Bob a different villain altogether? And what on Earth do they want with Rogue/Irene?

And most importantly, when the hell is Rogue going to get with Remy?

Tune in next week for another stunning episode of fun!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing, otherwise this would be in a comic book, not little mo' detail then that?" She rolled her eyes. Her mother was always so dramatic.

"I'm sure you've heard of Dracula, right?"

"How could Ah not? Ah would be a disgrace to mah stereotype."

"He's currently hiding somewhere in Antarctica, probably feeding on penguins."

"Yo' joking."

"No, I am afraid not. And he has children."

"Let me guess, one of them is Lilith?"

"Correct." She paced the room, flexing her blue fingers, "His first child by arranged marriage, while he was still human. That didn't end well, obviously, and with many plot twists she was cursed to be a powerful vampire forced to haunt her father until he was destroyed by a hand not her own."

"That's nice. Ain't he in Antarctica?"

"Hiding from Lilith, no doubt. The weak scum."

"So why did she... " She closed her eyes and sighed before looking at her mother, "Why'd she kill Irene?"

"Because Irene was hiding something. Something that would allow her to kill Dracula despite the rules. It would release a burst of light so powerful that it would destroy any vampire within miles."

"And she got it? Whoopee. Why'd she have tah kill her?"

"Because she didn't get it."

"And you did?"

"No, you."

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Lemme guess, mah powers? They've reached their maximum fo' the day."

"No, that stone you have tied to your wrist."

Rogue raised her wrist.

She looked at the green gemstone knotted to her hand with a thick black leather cord, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. It was just an emerald.

"You haven't taken it off for years, Rogue. Even with Irene's betrayal. Why?"

"Never felt like it." Never wanted to. Didn't want to lose whatever ties she had to her family... Now that she died.

"Rogue, your powers can be controlled."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Rogue, that gem is a gift as well as a curse. It was meant to protect you, but with your abilities it hurt you as well. Instead of it's original purpose it integrated itself into your genetic code. Your powers were already a strong defense system, the amulet just prevented you from turning it off. Take it off, Rogue, and you will be able to touch."

"Who are ya and what have ya done with my mother?"

"What do you mean, Rogue?"

"Ya haven't spoken about the wonderful life we could have together with Kurt if Ah found it in mah heart tah forgive you, and you don' want meh to turn off mah powers. You want tah use them to yo' hearts content."

"I care about you, Rogue. And I want you to be happy."

"Whatevah."

"Just think about what I've said, Rogue. And be prepared. Lilith is a threat that even you should fear."

"Bye, _mother_."

The blue woman changed back into a rodent and scurried out of the MedLab.

Rogue looked at her bracelet. Irene had given it to her for her birthday, a few weeks before the "incident" with Cody. She said to never take it off. An ancient gem from the Aztecs made to protect the light from the dark. She thought Irene got it from some gift shop.

Could this really be the reason why she couldn't control her powers?

And the shadows started to dance.

Well, not really dance, but all the dark spots in the room seemed to fly straight in front of her bed in the form of a woman. And that shadow woman slowly turned into an actual woman with long, flowing blond hair that seemed to flow in some non-existent breeze, wearing shiny metal Xena armor that hid too little of her body.

Rogue was disgusted.

"I, am Mary Kale." She said dramatically, her eyes sparkling.

_Mary Kate?_

Rogue snorted at the comparison Carol made and raised an eyebrow. She decided it would be safer if she was actually out of her bed and put on a defensive position, ready to beat Mary Kate's ass if necessary.

"Shut up!" Mary Kate- I mean, Mary Kale snapped, "It's not funny! I've gone through _years_of being the family joke! They won't even let me read the _Tome of Zhered-Na_ just because they think I'm going to use the knowledge to try and take over the world! I mean, how would you feel if you were born without any powers at all while your older sister was attuned to the mystical forces since birth? She's famous and I'm not even worth mentioning at gatherings!"

"How would you lahke tah suck the lahves out of everyone you touch with no control whatsoevah?"

Mary Kale cringed.

"That must suck on beach days." Mary, snapping out of whatever sympathy she had for the girl, held out her hand, "So, gimme the Amulet of Power before I stab you to death."

Rogue raised her eyebrow yet again.

"Amulet of Power? _That's _original."

"Can it, Skunkhead!"

"Lahke Ah haven't heard that one befo'."

"Then maybe your hair shouldn't be so stupid, okay? So fork over the amulet!"

Rogue sighed, rolling her eyes.

_Beat 'er up! Beat 'er up!_

_Shut up, Blondie, we're trying to pay attention to the movie!_

_You go Lance!_

**Ya'll both shut up.**

"Okay, yo' first mistake? Tellin' meh that Ah supposedly have an Amulet of_Power_." Rogue kicked her legs out from underneath her and grabbed the dagger as she was falling, "Second? Ah'm now an invulnerable mutant who can _suck the lahfe out of you with one touch_ and you're threatenin' meh with a _dagger_? Do yo' homework."

She lowered her hand to the woman's bare skin.

Author's Note: Hopefully this made sense...

What did Rogue see when she absorbed Mary Kale?

Did the amulet/gem/powerful thing _really _prevent Rogue from controlling her powers?

Where was Remy in this chapter?

What's with Mystique and rats?

Find out all this and more in the next chapter! Or the one after that.


	25. Chapter 25

"What happened? I heard a blond scream." Pietro asked, zipping into the room. "Hey, I was right. Two blondes in one day? A record." 

"How come ya waited until Ah absorbed someone else tah visit meh?" She asked, her legs wobbling as she struggled to get up. That crazy blond had a lot of memories. Magic, huh? Freaky.

"The big guy and Gambit were having an eat off."

"Really?" No wonder the Cajun took so long to bother her.

"Yeah. And then, after Gambit puked, the Blob faced off in a twinkie eating contest with Hank." And then Remy visited her after brushing her teeth.

"And then we heard someone scream. They're actually on their way down. I took the stairs." The mansion had even more stairs?

A loud BAMF! sounded and Rogue coughed from all the smoke that was suddenly in the room.

"Kurt! What did Hank tell ya about bamfin' intah the MedLab!?"

"Sorry, mein schwester (did I spell that right?)! But I heard you screaming!"

"That wasn't her screaming," Pietro put his hands on his hips and scoffed, "That was the blond girl unconscious on the floor. Sheesh, someone needs a new pair of ears."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked in concern, leading his sister back to the cheap metal bed she spent the majority of her time lying on.

"Rogue, are you, like, okay? We heard someone scream." Kitty interrupted, rushing into the MedLab with the majority of the mansion.

"Mary Kale tried tah steal mah Amulet of Power." It really _was _called the Amulet of Power. Kinda stupid. The author needs to be way more creative then that.

"Mary Kale? That's her name?" Wanda sneered, trying to stop herself from laughing. The Scarlet Witch did not laugh.

"How did she get in?" Bobby asked, looking at her low-cut spandex outfit.

"She turned into some big shadow monstah.. She calls it..." She racked through the girls memories, "Being one with _umbra_. Dang, that girl's a walkin' Latin translator." And her sister was a sorceress named Jennifer Kale.. But they didn't need to know that.

"Wait..." Pietro trailed off, "Amulet of Power?"

"Yeah. It's an amulet that taps into yo' abilities, dormant or not, and amplifies them in order to protect you." And in her case, _never_turns them off. Realizing that Mystique wasn't full of bull, she stared at the 'amulet' on her wrist.

"Wait, that dope little bracelet you've been hanging onto for forever is the amulet of power, yo?" Said the gangster Toad.

_He's gonna take it! Attack!_

**Don't be stupid**, She thought to her psyches, wondering what they were getting at.

_But it protects you!_

**Ah can take him down mahself if he chooses to be an idiot and attack meh, so shaddup.**

And they did.

"Apparently. Irene gave it to meh a week befo' mah powers manifested, as if the fact that Ah own it wasn't creepy enough."

"Y' one lucky _femme_ den, eh _chere_? An Amulet o' Power t' protect y'." Remy smirked, leaning against the wall. It was a big leap up for him, usually he just leaned against doorways.

"Right. Lucky." Rogue nodded, not even bothering to come up with a response to how _lucky _she was. Why was everyone still here, anyway?

As she thought that, everyone excluding her usual three stalkers and the Brotherood (though they were stalkers also) left, knowing whatever excitement there was was now gone.

"Then what are you, like, going to do with it, then?"

"Who cares about that, what are we going to do with the body?" Lance scoffed.

"Well, like, _sorry_ if I'm worried about even more powerful guys trying to kill us all for that bracelet."

Oh, shit. Lilith.

"Do y'all know anythin' about vampires?" She asked, leaning against her cheap little bed instead of lying down on it. She had enough bedrest already.

"Why do you ask?" Of course, Wanda, the Scarlet Witch would be the one who knew everything of the supernatural.

"No reason."

"Rogue," Kurt asked in his thick German accent, "Are you hiding something from us?"

"Nah," She twiddled her thumbs and considered smiling. They all knew her too well.

_Damn. They're onto us!_

_Charge!_

Her body lurched forward beyond her control and she felt the psyche's powers take over her, feeling things spark from her without her consent.

"Alla ya git outta here!" She warned as bright blue bolts flew with her hand as her fist sailed right for Kitty who stood stock still, "Phase, stupid! Phase!"

A white blur saved Kitty, who was apparently too shocked to move.

"Get Logan! The proffesah, Chuck Norris, anyone!" This was worse then when her powers lost control the first time. She was using all her psyches powers at once. They no longer cared who had control of her body, they just wanted anyone near her to suffer.

"Rogue! What the hell is going on!" She couldn't be bothered to see who she was attacking, who was yelling, she just wanted to stop herself.

"How the hell should Ah know?" She roared before punching the ground, doing a more direct impersonation of Lance. Only instead of sending tremors through the ground, the floorboards seemed to explode from her strength.

Sonic boom, the blond bitch's most affective move.

"_Mon chere, _relax." Hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look into red and black eyes. Glowing eyes.

She felt the voices quiet and couldn't bring herself to smile.

_Sleep_.

Professor?

Darkness overcame her.

Author's Note: I am really sorry it took me so long to update. I don't know why, but there was an extreme writers block when it came to this plot. So, hopefully, I can start updating regularly again. Thank you, RosieLEK, for reminding me that this story actually exists.

Why do I keep forcing all the main characters to pass out? Eh, it's a good chapter break atleast.


End file.
